


hell was our journey, but it brought us heaven

by kylorella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM elements, Choking, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I could never hurt these babies, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, Loss of Virginity, Minor Violence, No Pregnancy, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), excessive use of the word sweetheart, guided masturbation, oh my god they were roommates, really just an obscene amount of cuddling, slightly unsafe kink practices, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/pseuds/kylorella
Summary: Roommates Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi have a weekly movie night tradition. Rey loves scary movies, but Ben hates them. What happens when Ben has to face his fears for real to protect the roommate he's secretly in love with?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 151
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my fic for the House Dadam A to Z Kink Collection, where K stands for Knifeplay! This fic originally started off with an idea for a quick and smutty one shot, but this story completely ran away from me so here we are! If there are any tags that I've missed, please feel free to comment or message me @kylorella on Twitter and I'm more than happy to do so. Otherwise, enjoy!!

“Please, Ben! Please, please, please.” 

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes, looking back at Rey.

“Seriously? This is what you want to watch?”

“Yes! Please. I know you don’t love scary movies but next weekend you can pick, I promise!” she exclaimed.

Ben sighed, knowing there’s no way he was going to talk Rey out of it this time. He raised his hands in defeat, shaking his head as he walked towards the couch while Rey squealed and bounded excitedly towards the DVD player in her living room. It’s not that Ben didn’t enjoy his weekend movie nights with his roommate Rey, it’s just that he usually didn’t enjoy her taste in movies. Horror movies, in particular. Benjamin Organa Chewbacca Solo was NOT a chicken. He didn’t get scared at silly horror movies. He was a man, silly stories of ghosts and demons didn’t scare him. Sure, after he and Rey watched a scary movie, he usually spent the rest of the night awake in his room, but that was just a strange coincidence, right? It was not because he was scared. No way. Not at all.

Except, that was exactly why. He was scared. Terrified. He knew, rationally, that these were just movies and the things in the movies couldn’t actually hurt him. His mind just liked to tell him otherwise and play tricks on him. Any other time of the year, he could usually talk Rey out of a scary movie, but around Halloween, it was damn near impossible. 

Rey continued to fiddle with the DVD player, making sure the movie was in and that everything was adjusted accordingly as Ben settled in on the couch. He had been Rey’s roommate for a little over two years now, and the pair quickly became best friends. They had both moved in around the same time, so when each of them was taking advantage of free shipping while buying new things for their apartment, they had spent a fair amount of time sorting through packages to see what was what. What started as long conversations leaning against the doorframes, half in and half out of their bedrooms eventually turned into sharing coffee, then dinner, then weekly dinners, and now they did almost everything together. 

These weekly movie nights were one of Ben’s favorite things about living with Rey. When they had met, they both quickly discovered their love for movies, eventually combining their impressive collections to make for a huge selection of movies to watch at any time. 

When it was movie night, they went all out. Extra pillows and blankets were brought in from their bedrooms, spread across the couch for them to lay on. Ben would always make dinner first, they’d eat (and usually argue) about what to watch while cleaning up, and then Rey would gather up the obscene amount of snacks she’d buy on her way home from work. They’d pick the movie, turn all the lights off in the entire apartment, and then settle in on the couch to watch. 

The first few times they’d had this movie night, each of them had sat stiffly on opposite ends of the couch - not yet comfortable enough with each other to fully relax. It didn’t take long though before they were both cracking jokes during the movies, playfully hitting or kicking each other, or even ending up leaning against one another by the time the movie was done. Ben would never admit it out loud, but the nights when Rey would end up asleep on his shoulder were his favorite. He still remembered the first time it happened. 

They had been watching an animated movie from Rey’s childhood. She’d seen it hundreds of times and was shocked to discover that Ben had never even heard of it. Of course, this had to be rectified immediately. They were sitting next to each other sharing a bowl of popcorn as the movie played before them, and as the movie went on, Rey sank further and further into the couch. When the movie was over, Ben barely noticed the credits rolling because he was too focused on the gentle snores coming from Rey as she laid against his shoulder. He sat as stiff as a board, not wanting to move even the slightest bit and risk disturbing her. Of course, this had to be one of those movies with an after-credits scene that just happened to be obnoxiously loud - enough to startle Rey awake before Ben could even realize what happened. Although he was disappointed that the moment was over so soon, he relished the feeling of her warmth lingering against his now bare shoulder as he watched her start to gather up her things to go to bed. 

Tonight, however, wasn’t going to be one of those nights. Ben had only seen a few scary movies with Rey, but she was almost always on the edge of her seat the entire time, anxiously awaiting what would happen next. She thrived on the adrenaline, but Ben wasn’t a fan. He would sit stoically in the corner of the couch, looking anywhere but the TV and trying to tune out the noises he was hearing unless it was coming from Rey. 

Once Rey was happy with the setup, she clicked off the lights and jumped up onto the couch with Ben, immediately wrapping herself in a large fluffy blanket and perching on the edge of her seat. Even though Ben tried to tune out the movies, he usually wasn’t successful. Ben usually ended up watching in bits and pieces, occasionally jumping at the loud noises or sudden movements, usually while Rey stifled a laugh next to him. He spent the next two hours watching Rey’s head, the way her hair fell against her back in gentle waves. How it shook whenever she laughed, gasped, or whipped her head around to look at him. His attention was occasionally drawn to the screen and even though he knew better than to look, his curiosity got the better of him, and he always regretted it. Ben didn’t even know what this movie was about, but it seems like he always ended up looking at the screen when someone was being brutally torn apart by whatever creature this was, or when it was a nice and terrifying close up of the creature’s slimy, deformed, terrifying face. Even if Ben was terrified, he'd never turn down an evening spent with Rey. Even if meant scaring himself half to death. 

By the end of the movie, Ben knew he certainly wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

“See now Ben, that wasn’t so scary, was it?!” Rey exclaimed, turning around to him as the credits rolled. Ben tried to put on a brave face.

“Uh. Sure. Not that bad.” He shrugged, trying to give off an air of nonchalance. “Don’t think I’d ever watch it again though.” 

“Ok, scaredy-cat,” Rey said, climbing off the couch to switch off the TV as Ben turned on the lamp next to him. “Seriously though, that wasn’t too much, right? I know you don’t love scary movies so I don’t want you to have to be too freaked out because of me.” 

“No, it’s fine. I promise.” Ben answered, trying to give Rey a reassuring smile. She returned the smile and nodded as he stood up and began to silently gather up the snacks across the table, Rey helping to close things and put them back in their place in the kitchen. After they had all of the food cleaned up, the two went to work gathering their blankets and pillows, preparing to head into their rooms for the night. 

“Alright, I’m exhausted, so I’m off to bed and I don’t plan on waking up until at LEAST noon tomorrow,” Rey said enthusiastically. “Goodnight, Ben. Don’t let the boogie man bite!” she said with a smile and a pat on his shoulder as she walked by him, down the hallway and towards her room. 

“Goodnight, Rey.” Ben returned the sentiment, switching off the lamp in the living room and taking quick strides towards his room, trying to make it there before Rey completely shut her door and cut off all light in the short hallway. 

When Ben was in the safety of his bedroom, he tossed his pillows and blankets back towards his bed before grabbing a book off of his desk and settling in for another likely sleepless night. Ben loved to read, and he could do so for hours without even noticing the time passing him by. 

As Ben laid against the headboard of his bed, he heard a noise outside his window that sounded like metal sliding against metal. He brushed it off at first, chalking it up to the ambient noise of the city at night, always bustling with activity no matter what time of day. It happened a couple more times, getting louder with each pass, but then eventually the room grew silent again and Ben fell back into the world of his book. 

Ben wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was startled back to the present by his phone vibrating on his chest. He picked up the phone and was surprised to see Rey’s name on the screen.

“Rey?” he answered questioningly, unable to get anything else out before she was shushing him through the phone.

“Ben,” she whispered in a panicked tone. “I think there’s someone in the apartment. I kept hearing a clanging noise that woke me up and I swear I just heard footsteps in the living room.” Ben’s stomach sank straight to his feet. 

Fuck.

“Ok,” he said, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself and also keep Rey calm. “Ok. Stay in your room. Get down on the floor or in the closet or something. Just stay hidden and don’t move till I come to get you. I’ll go check it out. Ok?”

“Ok. Ok, I will,” she answered shakily. “Be careful, Ben.”

At that, the line disconnected, and Ben stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. Neither of them had any sort of weapons. Rey had some sort of brass knuckle cat on her key ring, but that was hanging right inside the front door so there’s no way he could get to it without first going through the darkened living room. Then he had an idea. He remembered the bag of sports stuff in his closet, left there by Poe one afternoon, and yet to be picked up. He quietly opened the closet door and knelt to unzip the bag slowly, seeing a metal baseball bat on top of the items inside. Ben slowly pulled the bat out of the bag and crept towards his door. As he pulled it open, the hallway was lit up from his bedroom lamp, but he quickly stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut, plunging the path into total darkness again. He could hear a rustling in the living room, but he couldn’t tell what it was. He slowly crept down the hall, carefully avoiding the spots he knew that would make a noise as he got closer to the living room. At the end of the hallway, he stopped with just enough space to peer around the corner at the moonlit room, quickly whipping his head back when he saw a dark figure rifling through their side table.

“Fuck. fuck shit fuck fuck.” Ben muttered to himself almost silently. As if he wasn’t already scared enough tonight from the stupid movie Rey made him watch, now there was someone - or something - in his living room. Fuck. Ben took a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the bat, preparing to round the corner. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he was in the living room. He only knew that his heart was racing, he was terrified, but he had to protect Rey. She was all that mattered.

“Hey. Fuckface.” Ben called as he stepped around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain very light descriptions of violence! Please tread carefully if that can be triggering for you. I'll put a more detailed description in the end notes if you're worried about that so you can determine if you want to read or not ❤️

Rey was terrified. She had no clue what was going on. All she knew was that Ben told her not to move until he came to get her. She sat at the bottom of her closet shaking, heart pounding in her chest as she waited. Surely it was nothing. Surely she was just hearing things and overreacting because of the movie. There’s no way someone was actually in their apartment. She hoped that Ben was OK. She knew he was probably just as terrified, or even more so than she was right about now. But she knew that he was a giant tank of a man and would be much better at taking someone down than her small, short self. 

She jumped as she heard a muffled yelling from just outside her door, then a crash as something glass shattered. 

Fuck. This was happening. 

She heard a loud thud against the floor and a grunt of pain, and her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. She wasn’t sure what it was, but if Ben was hurt then she’d never forgive herself. She listened again to the noise in the living room, hand over her mouth in fear to muffle her breathing.

“What am I thinking?!” she wondered silently. “I have to help him!” Rey jumped up from her spot on the floor, grabbing one of the small hand weights she kept in the closet for the (very rare) times she felt like working out. As she slid open the closet door, she heard muffled yelling coming from the living room. She hesitated for a moment, trying to make out the noise before exiting the room. When she heard it again, she recognized Ben’s voice, and he was calling her name.

“Rey!”

Rey ran from her bedroom into the living room, shocked at the scene before her. The tables in the room overturned, lamps broken, the TV shattered on the floor, and Ben’s large frame towering over a man who was kicking against the floor, his hands pulled behind his back and held tightly in just one of Ben’s, the baseball bat held against the nape of the man's neck to keep him from moving.

“Oh my God, Ben!” Rey exclaimed, walking towards him before stopping in front of a pile of glass. Ben looked up at her, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead.

“Call 911. Now, Rey,” he commanded as the man writhed beneath him.

She hesitated for a moment before running back to her room, grabbing her phone from where she’d left it in the closet and quickly dialing the emergency number.

“911 - what’s your emergency?” a woman’s voice answered.

“I -“ Rey panted, “I need help! There’s a man in my apartment! Please send help!” 

“Ok Ma’am, can you tell me the address where you’re located at?” the woman continued calmly.

“I’m at….I’m...fuck I can’t remember, I don’t know, it’s just my apartment!” 

“Ok. That’s OK. What’s your name, can you tell me that?”

“Rey.”

“Ok Rey. My name is Kaydel and I’m going to help you OK? First I need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that Rey?” 

“I don’t know….” she answered shakily, “I can try.”

“Ok, just try. Take a nice deep breath. It’s going to be OK. Are you hurt, Rey?”

“No. No, I’m not but my roommate Ben, he’s bleeding!”

“Ok, I’ve got your address here on my computer Rey, I’m sending the police and an ambulance to you now. I’m going to stay on the line with you until they get there OK?”

“Ok” Rey answered, running back into the living room towards Ben. She found him and the intruder in the same position, the man still wiggling underneath Ben in an attempt to break free, but failing to do so against Ben’s massive frame. 

“Ben! They’re on the way. Cops are on the way, OK? Are you ok?! You’re bleeding!” she exclaimed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he grunted, bearing down harder against the man’s attempts to break free beneath him. 

“Can you tell me what’s happening, Rey?” Kaydel said on the phone, catching Rey’s attention again.

“I don’t know. I thought I heard someone, so I asked my roommate Ben to check it out, and then the next thing I know I heard crashing noises and someone yelling my name and I came out into the living room and Ben is on the floor on top of a man and I don’t know who the man is or where he came from but I think he tried to break in and now Ben is on top of him trying to keep him from going anywhere.” Rey exclaimed in one breath.

“Ok. You’re both safe now, ok Rey? The police are on their way and should be there any minute. Can you open the door for them and tell me your apartment number Rey so I can tell them where to go?”

Rey ran towards the door, carefully avoiding the shattered glass around the tv, pulling the front door open, and reading the apartment number off to Kaydel.

“It’s apartment 1B, we’re the only apartment on the second floor at the top of the stairs.” 

“Ok Rey, I’ve let the police know that you’re in 1B and I’m showing they should be pulling up outside now.”

“Ok,” Rey said shakily, hearing the faint sounds of sirens coming from outside. “I think I can hear them!” She then heard the sound of a door opening downstairs and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She stepped out into the hallway to motion to them as they came up the stairs. “Here, we’re in here, please hurry!” she exclaimed.

“Are you still with me, Rey?” Kaydel asked.

“I’m here, the police are here too,” she answered.

“That’s great Rey. I’m going to let you go so you can talk to the police, ok Rey? I’m glad you and your roommate are safe.” Kaydel said.

“Thank you, Kaydel!” Rey practically exclaimed. “Thank you so much for helping us!”

“You’re welcome, Rey. Stay safe.” Kaydel told Rey, and Rey could hear the smile in her voice as the line disconnected. She walked back in the apartment, stepping into the kitchen to stay out of the cop’s way. 

She watched as they pulled Ben away from the man on the ground, another officer quickly taking Ben’s place and sliding handcuffs on the intruder. Two other officers bent down to grab the man by each arm as the other climbed off of his back before they pulled the man to his feet. Rey never did catch a good glimpse of his face, which was probably for the better, before they were pulling him out of the apartment. 

The EMT’s arrived shortly after, coming in to examine Ben as the police tried to help them piece together what had happened. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur for both of them. Ben thankfully didn’t need stitches and wasn’t seriously injured. The EMT’s were able to bandage his cut, and left Rey with some supplies to help make sure it stayed clean and would heal properly over the next few days. They even helped to clean up some of the broken glass before leaving to make sure no one else would step on any stray pieces. The police were still processing most things for evidence so they couldn’t clean everything, but at least being able to have a floor free of glass shards was a plus. 

Once the EMT’s left, Rey climbed onto the couch next to Ben as he finished explaining what happened to the officer standing before him.

“I couldn’t tell what it was, but I think my fight or flight just kicked in and my body was reacting before my mind could catch up and talk myself out of it.” He said shakily. “Next thing I knew, I was rolling around on the floor dodging hits from this guy until I was finally able to climb on top of him and start yelling for Rey.” He nodded in her direction as Rey placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I, unfortunately, can’t say what made this man want to target you folks, but it’s good that neither of you was hurt. I looked around a bit while those medics were patching you up and it seems like he used some sort of metal letter opener type thing to pop the lock on this window here,” the officer gestured to the open window, the cool night air still flowing inside the tiny apartment, “after he climbed up that fire escape outside. I’m sure you folks got nothing to worry about, but you might want to talk to your super about getting some better locks on these things.”

“Trust me, that’s going to be my first call in the morning.” Rey chimed in.

“Yes ma’am.” the officer nodded towards Rey. “I think we’re just about done here. We’ll need the two of you to come down to the station in the morning to make your official statements and sign some paperwork. Here’s my card - just call me when you’re headed in and we’ll get you all squared away.” The officer held his card out for Ben to take, the number displayed just below where his name was printed. “You two stay safe now, ok?”

“Thank you.” Rey and Ben spoke in unison, watching as the officer gathered up his things and prepared to walk out with the other officers lingering by the doorway. Once they had exited the apartment, Rey fell back onto the couch with a sigh. Ben remained perched on the edge of his seat, a hand coming up to thread through his hair as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Behind him, he heard muffled sniffling sounds, and he turned around to see tears sliding down Rey’s face. He quickly sat back on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok Rey, I’ve got you.” Ben held her tightly and ran a hand up and down her back as she sniffled into his chest. “You’re safe now, sweetheart. I promise.” Ben hated to see Rey so frightened, and he understood exactly how she was feeling. As he held her, a few silent tears escaped his eyes as well.

“God Ben, I was so scared.” Rey pulled her arms from where they were wrapped around her and tightened them around Ben’s waist, pulling him tighter against her. “I thought I was surely just overreacting because of the scary movie, but then I heard the glass shattering and you yelling and I know you had told me not to move Ben but I couldn’t imagine you out here all alone. I’d never forgive myself if something had happened to you.” She squeezed around his midsection one more time before pulling away from him, looking up at his tear-streaked face.

“I know. It’s ok Rey, I know.” Ben’s hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I was so fucking terrified Rey. I didn’t know what was going to happen. I just knew I had to protect you.”

Rey’s small hand lifted to Ben’s face, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. The energy in the room had shifted. Their adrenaline-rush was starting to wear off, and they both felt exhausted, but the air between them felt charged like there was an unspoken declaration of sorts in the words exchanged between them. Rey watched as Ben’s face scrunched up and he brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 

“My head’s hurting. I know they said I didn’t have a concussion, but that fucker knocked me hard upside the head. I think I need to go lay down for a while.” Ben looked back towards Rey. “How are you feeling? Do you think you’ll go back to sleep or stay up or…?” his voice trailed off, leaving the question open-ended.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t feel tired. Maybe I’ll just go read for a while?” she said, unsure if that was what she wanted to do. “I might stay in here and finish cleaning this up.”

“No, don’t. Leave that for tomorrow, I’ll help you.” Ben said as he pushed himself off of the couch. “We can worry about that in the morning after we go to the station.” Rey silently nodded as he held a hand out to pull her up from the couch and back into his arms. “It’s ok. We’re safe now, ok?” He felt her nod against his chest and they began to walk down the hall next to each other. 

Rey followed Ben to his room, making sure he made it into bed ok before she wandered back into the hallway, pausing for a moment just outside his door as she tried to decide what she wanted to do. She knew she wouldn’t sleep again tonight, even though she felt like she’d been awake for days. She padded gently into her room, climbing into her bed and switching on her bedside lamp. She leaned back against her headboard, grabbing her stuffed porg from Galaxy Wars and clutching it against her chest. She sat there silently for a few minutes, eyes darting around the room. She was certain that her mind was just playing tricks on her, but every noise and shadow made her jump. It didn’t take her long to decide that she couldn’t be alone. Rey climbed out of her bed and crept back down the hall towards Ben’s room. She hesitated outside the door for just a moment. She didn’t want to disturb Ben if he’d already fallen asleep, but she didn’t want to be alone either. She gently pushed his door open as she whispered into the room.

“Ben….still awake?”

Ben sat up just a little in the bed, seeing Rey’s face illuminated in the moonlight from his room, her eyes shining in the dim light. 

“Yeah. I’m up. What’s up?” he spoke.

“I can’t….I don’t want to be alone right now. Can I stay here with you?” she said quietly. At that, he sat up all the way and reached over to turn his small lamp on.

“Yeah, of course. Come over here.” 

Rey walked to the bed, still holding her porg in one arm, and her phone clutched in her other hand. 

“I won’t bother you, you go to sleep. I’m just going to sit over here and read or browse twitter or something,” she spoke as she sat down on the opposite side of his bed, leaning back against the headboard and sitting as close to the edge as possible so she wouldn’t disturb him. 

“Rey, you’re not a bother,” Ben said, turning towards her. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay up with you? I don’t mind.”

“Absolutely not.” she gave him a stern look, pointing at him as she answered. “You, rest. You already said your head hurts. I’ll be fine. I just feel better knowing you’re here.” she finished softly. 

“Ok.” Ben nodded, settling back down into his pillows. “But at least make yourself comfortable, please? You look stiff as a board sitting there. I don’t bite….well not unless you ask nicely.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, the exhaustion, or if he maybe did have a concussion, but he never spoke like that. Especially not to Rey. He looked up as a flush washed over her cheeks in the dim room. She quickly looked away from him as she adjusted her position in the bed. She slid just a little closer towards him and away from the edge, reclining back a little and letting herself relax as she sat against the pillows. 

“You. Sleep, mister.” she pointed a finger at him again as he raised his hands in defeat as he pulled the covers back around his shoulders.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a laugh as he shut his eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Ben to fall asleep. Rey knew that he was out when she heard soft snores coming from his direction, so she chanced a look over at his sleeping form. She couldn’t see much since he had his back to the small lamp, but she admired the way his long hair slid over his face, an ear peeking through the thick black waves. She watched quietly as his eyes twitched, darting back and forth as if he were dreaming, and as his nostrils flared with each breath. She loved his nose. He hated it, of course. Always said it was too big or goofy looking. She tried telling him all the time that it was adorable, but he always retaliated with “You’re just saying that to be nice.” 

As Ben slept peacefully next to her, Rey’s mind wandered back to what he had said before going back to sleep. About the biting. That was different. He never said things like that, and she hoped that he hadn’t noticed the flush that spread across her face when he had spoken. She’d had the biggest crush on Ben ever since she moved in with him. She could never act on it of course, because she didn’t want to lose Ben as a roommate, or more importantly, lose him as a friend. Her best friend. Besides, she figured there was no way he could be attracted to her. Sure, she was pretty, but they were just friends. Ben wouldn’t want someone like her - a girl with no family, who cursed like a sailor, worked better than him with tools, and could easily drink any of their friends under a table. He’d much rather have someone gorgeous, who wore makeup and dresses and curled their hair rather than pulling it into buns almost every day. Rey turned her attention back to the fanfiction that she was reading on her phone, and she wasn’t sure how long she’d been reading, but after a while, she drifted into a dreamless sleep, sliding down next to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for a more detailed description of the violence in this chapter, here's a brief summary! We don't witness the entire fight between Ben and the intruder, but Rey does hear them fighting, and exits to see Ben attempting to hold the intruder down. Ben also gives a description of the fight to the detective that shows up, and does have a small cut on his head that is mentioned. I might be going way too in depth with this warning but I never want to accidentally trigger someone or upset them, so I'd rather be safe and over describe! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey wake up the morning after the break in only to realize they’re asleep in one bed....wrapped up in each other.

Ben awoke the next morning with an awful headache. It took him a minute to remember why his head hurt, and another minute to realize why he could only feel one arm. The arm that he could feel was draped over a warm lump in his bed, and the other arm disappeared somewhere beneath the pile of blankets and brown hair. Ben adjusted his position slightly, trying not to jostle Rey as she slept next to him. He wasn’t sure how she ended up in his arms, but he certainly didn’t want it to end any time soon. He looked down at her sleeping form, brown waves tousled across the pillow and her forehead, soft snores escaping her mouth, while her body was twisted across the bed like a pretzel. Rey slept with one arm tucked behind her head, the other underneath the pillow, back flat but hips angled towards Ben’s body, one leg laid out flat, and the other leg pulled up towards her torso. 

Ben wished he could wake up like this every morning. Even if Rey was taking up most of the bed, and even if he couldn’t feel his arm. 

Ben wasn’t sure how long either of them had been asleep, but he could tell the sun was just starting to rise outside, so it had to be at least 7 am. He knew they’d have to get up and head to the station soon, but he didn’t want to leave the bed. He rested back on his pillow as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Rey’s chest, eventually slipping back into a light sleep. 

When Rey awoke, all she could think was “tight” and “hot”. She couldn’t figure out why she felt like she’d been wrapped up like a burrito, or why she was so damn hot. 

Oh.

She let out a quiet gasp as she felt something pressing into her hips, just above the cleft of her ass. 

Somehow as they’d slept, each of them had drifted towards each other, eventually leading to where they laid now - Rey laying on her left side, one arm under the pillow and legs stretched out beneath her, with Ben on his left side, one arm resting just above Rey’s pillow, one arm over her stomach, and one leg thrown over hers. So that explains the heat and the smothering feeling, Rey thought to herself. Ben was large. Not in the “man who’s taller than you so he instantly seems huge way”, but in the actual incredibly tall way. She was certain that the one leg draped over her probably weighed as much as both of her legs combined. His hands dwarfed hers. Though they weren’t touching now, she remembers how her hand was just barely bigger than his palm and how it felt wrapped around hers, shaking hands as he offered her the second bedroom in the apartment. And while Rey had never seen Ben’s…..”manhood”......in real life, she’d seen enough through the tight jeans or grey sweatpants he wore. Based on the feeling of him pressed against her backside, she imagined it was just as big as the rest of him, and the thought made her shiver.

When Rey shivered, Ben made a small huffing noise behind her before waking. It didn’t take long, but his arms and leg quickly withdrew from their place around Rey’s body as he slid close to the edge of the bed. Rey turned over and propped herself up on one elbow, looking at Ben. Ben was sat near the edge of the bed - legs straight and back ramrod straight against the headboard, a pillow thrown over his lap and a nervous look on his face. 

“Um. Good morning.” Rey said quietly. Ben didn’t say anything back, just nodded and grunted. Rey hoped he didn’t feel bad about holding her in his sleep. She didn’t want to weird him out any, but she enjoyed the warmth of his body wrapped around hers. She spoke again as she pushed herself up to a seated position. “How are you feeling? Is your head OK?” Her hand reached out to brush the hair away from his forehead to examine the cut as Ben ducked his head shyly. 

“I think so?” he answered. “I’ve got a hell of a headache still, but I’m sure that’ll go away in time. Are you OK?”

“I’m good. All good.” Rey nodded quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on top of you.”

“No, no don’t apologize! It’s fine. Promise” Ben answered quickly. He hoped he sounded reassuring but he figured he probably just sounded crazy. He took a breath before he continued. “I’m glad you slept. I know you didn’t think you’d be able to, so I’m glad you got some rest.” Rey smiled as he spoke. “But, I AM sorry that I apparently wanted to smother you in your sleep. I don’t…..uh. I don’t usually have other people in bed, so……” He trailed off quietly as he scratched his head, stealing a sideways glance at Rey. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

“It’s fine, Ben. I didn’t mind. It actually….” she hesitated for a moment before continuing. “It was nice. I felt….safe. Even if you’re like a giant living furnace.” She ended with a laugh, hoping to ease some of the awkward tension that had enveloped the room. Ben laughed with her, shrugging one shoulder as if to say “yeah that’s me alright.”, and then Rey continued. “But I should probably go, and uh….get ready for the day.” She slowly climbed out of the bed, pulling her shorts and t-shirt down from where they were bunched up towards her waist.

“Yeah. Right.” Ben nodded, not moving from his spot on the bed, pillow still clutched over his lap. “I guess I’ll see you in the living room in a little while.”

Rey nodded silently as she walked out of his room, pulling the door shut behind her before rushing down to her room, shutting the door, and leaning against it while her face was on fire. Did Ben feel as strange as she did during that conversation? It was as if they both wanted to climb immediately back into the other’s arms and not move, but wouldn’t dare say that to the other person. Rey’s mind quickly wandered back to Ben pressing against her back. She wasn’t oblivious, she knew he had an erection, and she knew the pillow in his lap was his attempt at hiding it from her. She wondered if he knew that she felt it against her, or if he was doing so simply to prevent any awkwardness by her accidentally seeing the way his cock was at full attention. Rey tried to push the thought out of her mind, repeating to herself “we’re just friends, just roommates” the same way she had hundreds of times before. She knew she wouldn’t forget the feeling of him any time soon, though.

When Rey had exited his room, Ben’s head leaned back to rest against the headboard as he sighed. “Real smooth, Solo. Now she definitely knows you’re the world's biggest virgin.” he thought to himself, thinking back to his comment about not being used to people in his bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before exiting the bed. He tossed the pillow to the side, kicked off the covers, and headed towards the en suite bathroom, Ben Jr. still at full attention.

He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face, purposely ignoring the straining in his pants in the hopes that it would magically disappear. 

Once Ben was about halfway through his shower though, he knew that wasn’t about to happen. He finished washing his body, rinsing himself under the hot water before letting a hand trail down towards his length. He began to gently stroke himself, slowly running his hand up and down, squeezing slightly as he moved. He tried to picture anyone other than Rey, not wanting to be a creep, but of course, his mind kept wandering back to her. Imagining her tiny body in his large hands, the way her ass felt pressed up against him. It didn’t take long before he was cumming over his hand, his release dripping down to wash down the drain with the rest of the water running down his body. This wasn’t the first time he’d imagined Rey as he touched himself, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but he didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts right now. He shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing his towel from the counter as he dried himself before heading to his closet to get dressed.

Ben would probably feel a lot better about his solo shower session if he knew Rey was doing the same thing just down the hallway.

Something changed between the two last night, that much Rey was sure of. She wasn’t sure whether it was because of the intruder, or if a dam between them was finally breaking. Rey couldn’t quit thinking about Ben’s body wrapped around hers, his length pressing into her back. She quickly showered, thankful she didn’t have to deal with washing her hair since she’d already done that yesterday. That would give her an extra few minutes at least, she thought to herself. 

Once she finished showering and drying herself off, Rey crept back down the hallway wrapped in her towel, sliding into her room and quietly shutting the door. She threw the towel across the bed as she sat on the edge, opening the top drawer of her small bedside table. She knew she had to be quick, she didn’t want Ben to be sitting in the living room waiting on her for too long. She pulled out her small pink toy, the one that provided the perfect amount of suction on her clit. She was already wet from thinking about Ben, and she slid two fingers down towards her entrance and back up to the small bundle of nerves, spreading her arousal as she went. She positioned the toy the way she wanted, pressed on the power, and increased it to the medium setting. It didn’t take long before her thighs were shaking, one arm pressed back against the bed to support her body weight as she worked herself to her release. She bit her lip as her orgasm washed over her, pussy clenching around nothing as she imagined Ben filling her up. She pulled the toy off before it became too much and collapsed back onto her bed breathlessly. She laid there for a moment, collecting herself before she stood to finish dressing and fixing her hair for the day.

Rey emerged from her room only about 10 minutes after Ben, dressed in skinny jeans and an old baggy sweatshirt with some college logo on it. Ben was standing in the kitchen next to the coffeemaker, turning as he heard Rey’s quiet footsteps behind him. 

“Hey. Uh. I made you coffee.” he said, sliding a mug down the counter towards her. “Two fingers of French vanilla creamer, just the way you like it.” Rey lifted the mug and took a small sip, feeling the warmth spread through her body as her shoulders relaxed. 

“Thank you, Ben.” She smiled back at him. He was leaning just across from her, sipping his usual black coffee as he watched her with a grin. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

“You know, I still don’t know how you drink that stuff. It’s practically 90% sugar.” He said, setting his mug back on the counter. Rey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, says you mister hot black bean water!” she answered in a slightly mocking tone, grinning at him. Ben just laughed and shook his head, pulling his mug back up to finish the last of the warm drink.

“Let’s get out of here, huh?” he nodded towards the door, walking to the coatrack they had hanging just behind it. Rey admired him from behind as he walked - the way the jeans he was wearing perfectly hugged his thighs and hips, and the way his broad shoulders rippled as he lifted an arm to grab their jackets. 

Once they both were wrapped in their coats, Ben opened the door and waited for Rey to exit before him before he pulled it shut behind him. They headed down the stairs of the building and into the cold morning, walking down towards the station just a few blocks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It had just the teeniest preview of smut but I promise the good stuff is coming! Chapter 4 will be posted at some point on Sunday =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey visit the police station and deal with the aftermath of the break in

The hustle and bustle of the police station swirled around Ben and Rey as they sat in the tiny waiting area. Rey was ready to be done with everything and put this whole ordeal behind them. She was glad that Ben was OK, that neither of them was seriously hurt, and quite frankly she wanted to go back home and pretend it never happened. Her leg bounced anxiously as she sat on the bench, waiting for the detective to come out and get them. 

Ben could almost feel the tension rolling off of Rey in waves, and just like her, he was ready to go home and forget all of this. Well, maybe not all of it. He’d like to remember Rey waking up in his arms that morning. That was one memory he didn’t want to forget any time soon. When he noticed Rey’s leg bouncing anxiously next to him, he placed his hand on her knee briefly, squeezing as he smiled at her reassuringly. She looked back at him, surprised at first since she didn’t expect him to place his hand on her leg like that, but then returning his smile and instantly feeling at ease.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked.

“I am.” Rey nodded. “I’m just ready to get this over with. I want to forget it all ever happened.” Ben let out a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, me too.” He hesitated after he spoke, like he wanted to add something else but stopped himself before doing so. He had hoped Rey hadn’t noticed his hesitation, him stopping himself from saying something too forward again. 

“What is it, Ben?” Rey spoke, letting Ben know his hesitation hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“I -“ Ben started, but was then interrupted by the tall detective, standing over them.

“Kids.” The older man said in greeting. “Let's get you written up and out of here, huh?” He shook his head to motion for them to follow him. Rey stood, quickly followed by Ben, as they turned to follow the detective down the busy station hallway. He led them both into a small room with a table and a few chairs, an older woman sitting at one end with some paperwork. When they entered, she lifted her head to acknowledge them.

“Ah.” She spoke. “You must be Mr. and Mrs. Solo! I’m Detective Holdo, but please call me Amilyn.” She held her hand out towards Rey and Ben as they approached the table. Ben looked back at Rey for a second, chuckling along with her before turning back to Amilyn. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Ben gripped her hand as he spoke. “But...uh. We aren’t married.” Rey thought he almost sounded disappointed as he spoke. 

“Oh!” Amilyn exclaimed. “My apologies. The way Detective Ackbar spoke, I just assumed.” She released Ben’s hand, turning to playfully smack Ackbar on the arm. She then moved around Ben to shake hands with Rey, giving her a bright and welcoming smile as she did so. Rey and Ben both pulled a chair out and then took a seat across from where Detectives Ackbar and Holdo sat, and Ackbar began to speak. 

“Well, kids. You two turned out pretty lucky last night. Turns out the man who broke into your apartment - Tony Snoke - is responsible for a string of robberies around the area. He usually seems to strike when he knows people aren’t home, but he wasn’t so lucky coming into your place.”

“Exactly, and now that he’s been caught, many people can rest a lot easier thanks to you two,” Amilyn spoke. “Now, we don’t want to keep you two tied up for long, because I’m sure you’re ready to have this all over with. We’ve already confirmed the suspect’s identity, so you won’t have to participate in a lineup to identify him. The only thing we need you each to do now is to give a signed statement for the case file.” She slid Ben and Rey each a piece of paper with the precinct logo along the top, along with some other writing scratched in, which they assumed to be the case number and info. As she slid them two ink pens, she continued. “All you have to do is just write your recollection of the events from last night on this paper - and we have extra if you need - then sign the bottom, and we’ll be all set.”

“Great. Just….one question?” Rey stated, waiting for Amilyn and Ackbar to nod before she continued. “I heard the man first, but I stayed in my room while Ben checked the apartment. Should I start from when I heard him, or when I went out to check on Ben?”

“Start from the beginning when you first heard him,” Ackbar answered. “The more information we can include from you two, the easier this case will be to close out.” Ben and Rey both nodded as they picked up the pens and began to write. 

Rey finished her statement first, sliding the signed paper across to Amilyn as Ben continued to write beside her. She wasn’t surprised that his statement was taking longer - he was the one who had tackled the intruder and held him down, after all. When she was finished, Rey leaned back in her seat as she watched Ben write. She watched as his hand slid gracefully across the paper, telling his story in a cursive print that looked like something straight out of a word processor. Rey knew that Ben was good at calligraphy, but it still surprised her that his regular handwriting was just as beautiful. Especially when she considered that hers looked like it had been carved into a piece of metal with some sort of pointy ended tool. Rey admired Ben’s hands as she waited for him to be done, almost getting lost in her thoughts of how big they were, but how soft and gentle they felt. They were hands capable of taking down a criminal, but also hands capable of making her feel safe and protected. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ben placed his pen down on the table and let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

“Ok. Done.” He stated, sliding the paper towards the two detectives. 

“Great. Thank you, Ben. Rey.” Ackbar nodded towards them each. “That’s all we need from the two of you, so let’s get you out of here, huh?” He slid the papers towards Amilyn as Ben and Rey stood, waved goodbye to Amilyn, and followed Ackbar towards the door. He led them back down the busy hallway and to the exit of the station, thanking them again for their time and letting them know to call him if they needed anything. 

Ben and Rey stepped out of the busy station and onto the street outside, snow lightly beginning to fall. The area seemed quiet compared to the inside of the station. Ben slid his hands inside his coat pockets before turning to Rey.

“Well. Let’s never do that again, huh?” he said. Rey laughed in response at the joke.

“That sounds like a great plan to me.” She answered. “Let’s get home before this weather gets any worse. I mean come on - snow in October? What happened to fall?” 

She and Ben walked quietly together along the sidewalk until they reached their building. They stepped inside, shaking the snow from their coats and hair, and stopped to check their mailbox before heading up the stairs. When they re-entered their apartment, they were surprised to see that the mess from the night before had been cleaned up already. They looked at each other in confusion as they removed their coats, knowing that it couldn’t have been either of them since the apartment was still a mess when they left a couple of hours earlier. Ben stepped around Rey and continued hesitantly into the apartment, shoulders relaxing when he saw the folded card on the kitchen island, his mother’s handwriting scrawled across the page. 

“Well,” he started. “My mother has been here.” He held out the card towards Rey as she approached, taking it and reading out loud.

“Benji and Rey - I can’t believe the two of you had to go through that mess with that awful man breaking in. As you can see, Han and I snuck in this morning while you were out so we could clean things up. We hope this helps take away some of the stress for both of you. Maz stopped in while we were here and replaced the locks on all the windows, in addition to adding a chain lock on your door. Here is some cash - please use it to order yourselves some takeout and relax! Lots of love, Han and Leia” 

Rey placed the card down with a smile as Ben held up the $50 bill that had been laying on the counter. Sometimes his mother annoyed him to no end, always wanting to be so involved in everything he did, but he was (usually….) thankful to have her and Han still around. 

“Wow!” Rey exclaimed. “That was so sweet of Leia. She and Han are great, Ben.” She smiled warmly. Ever since moving in with Ben, Han and Leia had treated her as one of their own - always inviting her to dinner when they asked Ben, inviting her for holidays, or even celebrating their birthday. It wasn’t something that Rey was used to, growing up in and out of foster homes. She’d had friends in college that had invited her to do things with their families, but she always felt somewhat out of place. Han and Leia never made her feel that way, and she was so thankful for that. She often found herself thinking that whoever Ben married someday would luck out on the in-law front.

After reading the card, Ben and Rey each retreated to their rooms to change out of their clothes into more comfortable things. Ben emerged from his room a little while later, finding Rey standing at the stove in leggings, fuzzy socks, and an oversized t-shirt, stirring something in a pan that smelled delicious. He walked over to lean against the counter next to the stove, wanting to get closer to see what she was doing.

“Is that….hot chocolate?” Ben asked.

“Yeah…” Rey answered, almost hesitant. “One of the families I stayed with taught me how to make it once….I always like to make some when it’s snowy out.” She continued with a grin. “It’s been a while since I made it though, so don’t hold back on me if it’s awful.” She pointed at him with the spoon in her hand that she had been stirring with. 

“Deal.” Ben laughed as she spoke.

“Go sit.” Rey tilted her head towards the couch. “I’ll bring you a cup when it’s done.” 

Ben headed towards the couch, sinking onto a corner, letting his legs stretch out along one end of the sectional. He pulled out his phone from his sweatpants pocket and laid it on his chest, fully intending to check his emails and messages in a minute. He could feel his headache from earlier returning, so after setting his phone down, he laid his head back against the cushions, closing his eyes for just a moment in an attempt to hold off the impending headache. 

From her spot at the stove, Rey was able to look back over her shoulder and see Ben splayed across the couch. She had looked back at him soon after he sat down and noticed that he had his eyes shut, running one hand through his hair. She still felt exhausted, so she was sure he probably did too. He hadn’t been sitting for long when she had finished the hot chocolate. After Rey grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, she filled them up almost to the brim before popping a big dollop of whipped cream on top, slowly making her way towards the couch. As she approached, she could see Ben’s eyebrows drawn together, a look of discomfort on his face. At first, she thought that he was in pain because of the cut to his head, but it didn’t take her long to discern that unfortunately, that was not the case. She placed the two mugs down on the small table in front of the couch before she sat on the opposite end, observing Ben as she did so.

The pinched look remained on Ben’s face, and he began to shift on the couch, his head turning to one side and then the other every few seconds, his soft even breathing slowly turning into deeper, more gasp-like breaths. 

“Ben…?” Rey asked cautiously, trying not to startle him. “Are you ok?” There was no response at first. Rey wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or about to start sleepwalking, so she waited hesitantly. She had never seen him sleepwalk before, but she thought she had heard somewhere that it’s dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker. A few moments later, Ben began to mutter under his breath.

“Mmmno….can’t gooo….” his head snapped to one side, hair falling across his face. “Hhnng….no….Rey!” Ben’s voice sounded more panicked with each whimper, Rey still watching anxiously from the opposite end of the couch before she realized he was having a bad dream. She moved down the couch towards him, kneeling next to where he sat and gently placing a hand on his shoulder so she didn’t startle him.

“Ben…” she spoke as she lightly shook his shoulder, but to no response. Shaking a little firmer, she spoke again. “Ben...wake up…..Ben!” With a gasp, Ben’s eyes flew open, a panicked look on his face as his head whipped towards Rey, who had slid back just slightly, startled by his sudden movement. He let out a shaky exhale as Rey placed a hand against his shoulder again. “Are you ok?” She asked, concerned. Ben brought a hand up to scrub down his face, brushing the hair away from his eyes and forehead.

“Fuck.” he breathed out. “I’m sorry….I think….I think I was having a nightmare.”

“It’s ok, don’t apologize. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’m fine,” he answered. “I think. It was just….” he hesitated for a moment.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, Ben. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Rey stated quietly.

“No, no. It’s not uncomfortable.” Ben continued, sitting up a little straighter against the back of the couch. “I was dreaming about last night.” He started, looking towards Rey as she watched intently, a hand still resting against his shoulder as her thumb lightly slid back and forth across the fabric of his hoodie. 

“Oh.” She answered. Ben continued.

“I was in the hallway, trying to shove that man away with the bat again. He was heading for your room, and he kept muttering something about having to get to you, to ‘get to the girl’ or something.” Ben exhaled another shaky breath. “I was trying to hold him off, to protect you. I couldn’t let him get to you, Rey, I couldn’t.” He spoke in a scared voice as Rey interjected, sliding a little closer to him.

“Hey, hey it’s ok Ben. He didn’t. And he’s not going to. We’re both safe. We’re both safe because of you.” She squeezed his shoulder as she spoke. Ben looked back at her, concern still showing in his eyes. Rey knew that Ben wasn’t always the ‘touchy-feely’ type with everyone, but she couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around him and bringing him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, his head fitting perfectly beneath her chin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She held onto him as tight as her arms would allow, vowing to not let go until Ben relaxed in her arms. She felt Ben’s chest expanding against her as he took in a deep breath before speaking again. 

“I couldn’t let him get you. I can’t lose you, Rey. I won’t. I love you.” he said quietly against her chest. 

Rey froze at his words, unsure how to react. Her grip loosened ever so slightly as she asked softly, “You...what?”

Ben’s eyes shot open as he thought quietly to himself. “Fuck. Did I say that out loud?! Fuck. Great. That won’t scare her off.” He took a deep breath before deciding to just go for it. His cards were on the table now, so he may as well go all in. He pulled back from Rey, leaving his hands to rest against her hips as he took in the surprised look on her face. It was now or never.

“I….I love you, Rey,” he spoke with a sigh, pausing briefly and continuing when her surprised expression didn’t go away. “I think I’ve been in love with you since you moved in. You’re gorgeous, you’re kind, you’re funny, you don’t take anyone’s shit - especially my own - and I can’t imagine you not being around me.” Once the words began to come out, he couldn’t stop them. “I was so fucking scared last night. I didn’t know what was going to happen when I saw that man in our living room, but all I could think about was you. I had to protect you, Rey. I couldn’t let him hurt you, even if that meant hurting myself in the process.” He let out another long exhale, almost feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Ben looked back towards Rey, who still had a stunned expression on her face as tears welled at the corners of her eyes. Great, I’ve fucked it up again, Ben thought, speaking again before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that. I know you don’t feel the same, so I completely understand if you don’t want to - “ Ben’s words were cut off by Rey’s lips pressing against his, swallowing his words before he could finish them. 

It took Ben a second to catch up with what was happening, but when he did, he immediately relaxed into the kiss, pulling Rey closer against him as one hand came up to caress the back of her neck. She pulled away for a moment, resting her forehead against Ben’s as they both panted against each other. She opened her eyes before pulling back slightly to look into Ben’s, taking a deep breath before she spoke. 

“I love you too, you idiot,” she said with a huge smile. Ben beamed back at her, the biggest grin she had ever seen on him as he sighed in relief before they both started laughing. They both knew they’d have to have a real talk about this later, but at this moment, Ben couldn’t stand to not have his lips on Rey’s any longer. He relaxed back into the couch, using his large hands to grip her waist and pull her towards him, one leg coming across his so she was straddling his lap. 

Their lips met again, this time slightly rougher as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Ben began to slowly dart his tongue out against Rey’s lips every few seconds until her lips slid apart to let him in, tongues tangling together as they tasted each other. Ben’s hands rested firmly on Rey’s hips, and her small hands came up to run through his hair, using her thumbs to brush the errant strands away from his face. She let them rest on the side of his face, her fingers sliding to rest on either side of his ears as her thumbs came to rest on his cheeks. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours and only a few seconds all at once before Ben pulled away from her lips, moving his kiss-swollen lips against her jawline and down to her neck. Rey’s hands tightened slightly against his face as Ben began to suck and lightly bite at her neck, occasionally reaching up to tug on the end of her earlobe with his teeth. 

Rey moaned softly as her head tilted back, Ben’s lips continuing their trajectory across her neck and chest to the other side. She pulled her hands away from his face to rest lightly on his shoulders, steadying herself as she began to press down further into his lap, gasping when she felt the evidence of his arousal beneath her. She had just grazed him at first, but she pressed down a little bit further, tilting her hips back and forth against Ben’s lap as he groaned against her neck. His grip tightened on her hips as she moved, using them to start to guide her back and forth across his erection, shuddering at the feeling of her warmth against him even through the sweatpants and leggings they were wearing. Rey pulled away from Ben, his head leaning forward slightly, chasing her neck where his lips had just been against it. Ben thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight - Rey’s face above his, lips swollen from being pressed against his, small red marks blooming across her neck where his teeth had been, a flush across her face and chest.

“Ben….” she said breathlessly. “Can we….do you want to….” she paused, the thought of actually asking Ben to take her to bed seeming almost ludicrous. Ben watched as her eyes drifted towards the hallway, and he was able to put two and two together. He spoke, taking over so she didn’t have to continue.

“Rey, there is absolutely nothing I want more in the world than to take you to my bed right now.” Ben watched as she grinned above him before he spoke again. “Just….before we do this….are you sure this is what you want? Because there’s no going back after this…” he hesitated, giving her one last chance to back away from him, worrying again that she wasn’t actually serious. She smiled before nodding down at him, one hand coming to rest against his cheek.

“Yes, Ben. I want you. I want to be with you. I’m not going anywhere.” she stated. “Is this what you want, Ben?” She could barely finish her question before he answered enthusiastically.

“Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Rey pressed her lips gently against his forehead before speaking softly as she looked down at him.

“Ben?” she questioned.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he answered back.

“Take me to bed.”

After she spoke, Ben’s hands quickly moved, one coming to rest around the middle of Rey’s back as the other arm swept beneath her knees, while Rey’s arms slid around his neck. He cradled her against his chest as he stood from the couch, and then slowly made his way towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. This was all Ben had wanted for so long, and he knew that this was only just the beginning of what was sure to be an adventure between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it ends on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise the smut is coming in chapter 5, which will be out next weekend! If you enjoyed, please please please leave kudos and/or comments! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally do what they've been waiting to do for so long ❤️

Ben collapsed breathlessly on the bed next to Rey, turning to his side to take in the view of her laid before him. When they entered the bedroom, Ben had placed Rey on the bed to allow her to position herself as he laid next to her. They both laid like that for a moment as they looked into each other’s eyes. Until Rey started giggling, that is. 

“What is it?” Ben asked, a smile on his face at the sound of her laughter. Before she answered, Rey smiled warmly at him and took a deep breath.

“This. I can’t believe this is happening. I mean maybe it’s not and this is all just a dream.” Ben reached over and lightly pinched her thigh through the leggings she was wearing as Rey yelped and brushed his hand away.

“Well, I think that means it’s not a dream,” Ben said, smiling back at her. “You’re right though, it feels like one. I thought….I didn’t think this would ever happen.”

“Me either,” Rey said softly, bringing her hand to rest against Ben’s face. “But I’m glad it did.”

“Me too,” Ben answered, grinning so big it was like he was about to burst from happiness. 

Ben slid himself a little closer to Rey, using his arms to pull her chest closer to his as their legs tangled together from where they laid side by side. With one hand resting on Rey’s cheek, Ben brought his lips to meet hers again. She sighed softly into the kiss, relaxing beneath Ben’s gentle touch. The two stayed like that for a while, unsure of how much time had passed, before they moved any further. It was like they were savoring the moment, simultaneously wanting more but also never wanting to leave this moment - their first moment. Eventually, Ben gently pressed against Rey so that she was laying on her back as his body hovered above hers.

With one knee nestled firmly beneath Rey’s thighs, Ben began to explore more of her body with his lips. He went towards her jawline, to her neck again, until he began to move slowly downwards to her chest. He placed a few tender kisses to her still covered breasts as Rey moaned softly beneath him. His lips continued on their path as they kissed lightly beneath her breasts, along her stomach, to her hips, all the way down to the elastic on her leggings. He brought one hand from where it supported him above her to rest on her hip, his thumb sliding softly along the small patch of bare skin exposed from her shirt sliding up. He squeezed gently, looking up at Rey for permission before he continued.

“Rey...can I take this off?” he tugged lightly on the edge of her shirt as he spoke. She nodded silently before grinning back at Ben.

“Only if yours comes off next.” She answered with a smirk.

“Deal,” Ben stated, quickly using his hands to slide the shirt up towards her head. Rey shifted her weight on the bed, sitting up to allow Ben to easily pull the shirt over her head before tossing it to the side. When it was off, she looked away shyly as Ben took in the sight before him. She had always been a little self-conscious, some guys (and even girls) telling her that she was too small or not enough. “Rey….” Ben let out a shaky exhale before continuing. “You’re perfect. Can I touch you?” Rey looked back to him, answering quietly before he continued.

“Yes. Please.”

Ben adjusted himself so that he was leaning with his back against his headboard, leaning forward to pull Rey towards him and settling her across his lap again, just like they’d been in the living room. Their lips met once again as Ben placed his hands on Rey’s shoulders, squeezing lightly before moving down towards her bare chest. Rey gasped when his hands finally met her breasts, his large palms covering each one completely as he pressed against them. He pulled away from her lips, both of them looking down to watch as he gently massaged her breasts before pulling one hand away to swipe a thumb over her nipple. Rey shuddered above Ben when he did that so Ben filed that away for later, knowing that move would come in handy at some point. He used both hands to gently pinch and tug at her nipples a few times before he ducked forward to pull one into his mouth. Rey moaned above him as he did so.

“Oh….Beeen.” Her hands came up to rest in the soft waves of his hair as his teeth grazed ever so lightly against her nipple, moving from one side to the other as she gently pulled against him. Ben pulled back to look up at her again, allowing her to take the lead on what happened next. Rey pulled her hands from Ben’s hair and moved to place them near his hips. “Your turn.” She grinned at him. She grasped the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he lifted his arms to help her. She tried to pull it over his head and off of his arms, but his hands got stuck in the sleeves, Rey not quite tall enough to pull them out. Ben laughed as he pulled his hands down from above the both of them so Rey could pull the sweater the rest of the way off. She tossed it to the side before bringing her hands back to rest against his hips, thumbs rubbing light circles into them. After a moment, her hands began to slowly trail up the firm planes of Ben’s abdomen, feeling the definition beneath her hands as she moved up towards his chest. She let her thumbs flick against his nipples as she passed, a gasp escaping Ben as he savored the feeling of her skin on his. 

When Rey’s hands were resting on Ben’s shoulders again, he pulled both of his to rest against her hips, pulling her down to where he strained against the sweatpants he wore. He moaned softly as Rey took over and began to rock back and forth against him once more. Ben’s breath came in pants as Rey used her body to slide back and forth over him, applying the perfect amount of pressure against his cock as she moved. Their lips met again, crushing against each other a little harder this time with renewed passion, swallowing each other’s soft sighs and moans. Ben could already feel himself getting close, so he used his hands to still Rey above him for a moment as he spoke.

“If we keep doing that I’m gonna cum in my pants like a damn teenager.” Ben breathed out. Rey didn’t laugh or react noticeably aside from biting her lip before looking into Ben’s eyes again.

“So don’t stop.” She said lowly. “Let me make you feel good Ben. It makes me feel good too.” She leaned forward to place a light kiss against his lips.

“Rey, you can do anything you want to me. As long as you’re involved, I’m in. It’s your call. We can keep going or we can stay right like this. Whatever you want.”

“I want you. I don’t care how. I’ve waited so long for this Ben. Of course, I want to feel you inside of me, I’ve imagined it so many times, but knowing that you’re so turned on right now that you could cum without me even really touching you…... God Ben that’s so fucking hot. You can fuck me another night. Or later tonight. But right now I’m going to keep riding you in your lap until you cum for me.” Before Ben could speak again, Rey placed her lips back against his, using her hands to guide his back to her hips. This time, they rested against her rather than guiding her like before. Rey moved above him of her own accord, determined to bring Ben to his release. 

Ben started to breathe a little heavier as Rey moved above him. If just this - her clothed cunt against his clothed cock - felt this fucking amazing, he couldn’t even fathom what it would feel like to be inside her. But he wanted to make her feel good too. This wasn’t all about him. He wanted to watch her fall apart beneath his touch just the way she did with him.

“Rey…” he spoke softly against her lips. “I want to make you feel good too...please.” Her movements never stopped or faltered as she replied. 

“You will. You already do. But you first, please Ben.” 

He didn’t answer, just nodded silently as Rey pressed a little harder against him. It was almost as if he could feel her slit spreading apart to wrap around him as she slid back and forth above him. The warmth coming from between her legs felt scorching to Ben, and he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm creeping in around him. His breathing became more erratic as his balls tightened, preparing to release his cum. 

“Fuuuck, Rey…..” he moaned breathily. “'m gonna cum...fuck I’m gonna…” 

Rey leaned down to whisper in his ear, her teeth grazing his earlobe as she pulled away. 

“Cum Ben. Cum for me.” Her pace sped up just slightly as she pressed against Ben, and after just a few seconds, she could feel him tensing beneath her as he groaned. She could practically feel each burst of his spend as it escaped him, dampening the front of his pants where she continued to slide against him and work him through his release until he was shuddering beneath her. She slowed the movement of her hips as he moaned. 

“God, Rey, that was….you’re….” he spoke between breaths, still coming down from his orgasm as Rey stilled above him. 

“I know.” She spoke softly, pressing her lips against his forehead. “You’re so fucking hot when you cum Ben.” He blushed lightly, barely noticeable against the flush of his skin.

“Now let me make you feel good too. Please, Rey.” Ben looked up at her, eyes blown wide with desire. She nodded above him, silently giving him permission to do as he pleased.

Ben rearranged their positions on the bed so that he was still sitting with his back against the headboard, but now his legs were spread and Rey was nestled between them, her back pressed against his chest, and her legs resting on top of his. He started by slowly brushing her hair out of his way so that he could lean down to kiss and bite at her neck. He continued his trail down one shoulder, then back up and across to the other, all the while allowing his hands to run up and down Rey’s arms, occasionally sliding across her chest to toy with her nipples. After a few minutes of his exploring, his hands slid down to rest at the waistband of her leggings.

“Can we take these off, sweetheart?” Ben asked quietly. 

“Yes, please yes,” Rey nodded, planting her feet on the bed so that she could lift herself just enough to allow Ben to pull the leggings down, along with her already soaked cotton panties. Once his arms could no longer reach, Rey settled back between his legs and pulled them off the rest of the way herself. She tossed them to the side before drawing her legs up towards her chest, pressing her knees together. She’d never done this with anyone before. She knew she wanted to do this with Ben. She knew she didn’t trust anyone else as much as she trusted Ben, but she was almost embarrassed. She assumed that Ben - gorgeously sculpted confident Ben - could tell she had no idea what she was doing. His hands circled to rest just below her knees as he held her close.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Rey?” Ben asked, whispering against the shell of her ear as a blush spread along her chest.

“Ben, I…..there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it, sweetheart? Is everything ok?” Ben sounded genuinely concerned when he answered, afraid that maybe he’d done or said something wrong.

Rey nodded, turning to look at him before she spoke.

“I’ve never done this before, Ben. Not with another person.”

“Oh.” He answered. He paused for a moment before continuing. He never would’ve guessed that Rey - his Rey - sweet, sassy, brave, fierce Rey hadn’t been with anyone else. “Rey, I haven’t either.”

“You haven’t?” A surprised look came across her face as she looked up at him.

“No. I haven’t. I’ve had the opportunity, but it just….it never felt right. It never felt like this.”

“Me too. I didn’t ever want anyone else I had been with to touch me. Except you.”

“Are you sure, Rey? Because I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. We can stop right now if you don’t want to. I want you to be able to be comfortable and enjoy yourself, sweetheart.” Ben squeezed her shoulders gently. She shook her head before she spoke again.

“No, I want to keep going if you want to. I trust you, Ben. I want to do this with you.”

“You’re amazing. I want you to feel good, Rey. Just like you did for me. Can you help me? Take my hand, Rey, and show me. Show me how you like to be touched.” He kissed her temple before she readjusted herself to their prior position. As she spread her legs apart and back over Ben’s, she took her right hand and placed it over his.

“Put this hand up here. Take turns on each side.” She placed his palm over one of her breasts, her hand moving on top of his so that he could start to mimic her movements. She then pulled his left hand down towards her center. “Then, this hand goes…..here.” They both gasped quietly as Rey brought Ben’s hand to rest just against her center.

Rey continued, just as she had with her right hand, guiding Ben’s much longer fingers until she could feel them against her slit, guiding two fingers to spread her lips apart to feel the wetness gathering at her entrance. She showed Ben how to use those fingers to gather and spread her arousal up towards the already throbbing bundle of nerves. She moaned softly as she guided Ben’s fingers around her clit, showing him exactly how to rub those perfect little circles around it. Close enough to drive her mad, but not so close that she’d fall over the edge too quickly. His other hand continued toying with one breast and then the other, switching between squeezing them or pulling at her nipples again. Once there was a good rhythm going, Rey pulled her hand away to rest on Ben’s thigh, allowing him to continue all on his own. 

“Keep going, Ben….” she let out a quiet whimper before continuing. “Ah...just like that.”

Ben couldn’t believe how wet she was. He didn't know what to expect, so maybe this was all normal, but he loved it. He loved feeling the evidence of her arousal against his fingers as he slid around her clit. Rey panted in front of him as he continued, picking up his pace just slightly. 

All Rey could think about was how good his hands felt on her. The warm press of his palm against her breast while his other hand worked her wet cunt. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back on his chest as he continued his steady pace on her clit. She could already feel her thighs trembling. After a few moments, Rey put her hand on top of Ben’s again to stop his movements.

“I want to feel you inside me, Ben.”

His breath caught in his chest as she took his hand to guide back down towards her entrance.

“Take your middle finger - like this -“ she spoke, running his finger along with her juices before pressing against her entrance again. “And put that right….here.” Rey gasped again as he pressed his finger deeper inside of her. It felt like nothing she’d ever felt before. His one finger had to be as big as at least two of hers. Not to mention, he was so much bigger than she was, so his arms and hands could reach much easier, allowing him to touch her in both places - something she was never quite able to do. Once his middle finger was fully seated inside of her, she used the hand over her breast to show him how to use his finger to curl and stroke the walls inside of her, slowly sliding in and out as well. She finally guided his thumb back to rest at her clit, showing him how to slide it around in circles just the right way. After doing so, Rey allowed both of her hands to fall away and rest on Ben’s thighs, allowing him to continue all on his own.

It didn’t take long before Rey knew she was about to come unraveled in his arms. Her fingernails dug lightly into his skin.

“Oh, Ben. I’m so close baby…” She moaned out quietly. After she spoke, Ben decided it was time to pick up the pace. He began circling her clit with just a little more pressure as she began to tremble underneath him. It didn’t take long and Rey was contracting around his finger, his thumb still swiping gently above her clit. All he could think was that he surely wouldn’t last when his cock was inside of her if it felt as good now as it does squeezing against her. 

Rey came with a whimper, starting to moan out Ben’s name but quickly reduced to nothing but incoherent noises as Ben continued and drew every last bit of pleasure from her until she was shivering in his arms. When she started to twitch beneath him, he pulled his hand away gently. He’d watched porn and knew that women could be very sensitive after they came, and he didn’t want to hurt her. He immediately checked in on her.

“Rey….?” He asked delicately. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” he began to pepper small kisses against the top of her head as she caught her breath, melting to jelly in his arms.

“That was so amazing, Ben…..thank you.” she answered “I’m so happy I did this with you. We did this with each other.” She then leaned back to look up at him adoringly again as his arms came to wrap around her chest. He pulled the comforter from one side of the bed to rest over their legs as he nestled Rey between his arms, holding her close and tight in his warmth. 

“I am too, Rey. I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sweet, soft smut! I know the chapter count says we've only got two left, but I'll more than likely be upping it slightly. I don't think I'll be able to wrap this story up in just two more chapters! As always, thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey reflect on the moments they realized how they truly felt about each other and think about where to go from here.

Rey laid her head back against Ben’s chest, relaxing into his arms. She had no idea that this is where they would end up after the last 24 hours, but she wouldn’t change a second of it. She slid her hands along Ben’s arms until her hands met his, nestled along her stomach, and intertwining their fingers, letting out a relaxed sigh. Ben pressed a soft kiss to her temple and spoke quietly.

“I didn’t think this was how I’d be spending my Saturday night. Having you finally in my arms.”

“I know. I didn’t either, Ben. But I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Not now, and not ever.” Rey answered. “Although, I think I could really go for some of that hot chocolate right now.” She giggled.

“Wait here, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

Ben slid out from behind Rey, turning to pull the comforter up towards her shoulders as she sat up, watching him. Leaving Rey in his bed, Ben padded towards the kitchen, grabbing their forgotten mugs off of the table by the couch. They were cold, as he figured they would be. He quickly dumped the contents in the sink and rinsed the mugs before grabbing two more from the cabinet above the stove. He gave the liquid still sitting on the stove a few stirs before ladling out enough to fill both cups before he placed them in the microwave. 

A few moments later, Rey watched as Ben reentered the room, two full steaming mugs in his hands. He placed them on his bedside table before climbing back in behind Rey and pulling her to rest against his bare chest again. He handed Rey a mug as she began to speak. 

“When did you know?”

“When did I know what, sweetheart?” he asked inquisitively. 

“When did you know that you were….in love with me?” 

“Oh,” he took a breath and a sip from his mug before continuing. “I think….I think a part of me has always known, honestly. I know that sounds cheesy and fake, but from the moment I met you, Rey, I felt drawn to you. I couldn’t explain it, but I knew there was some sort of connection between us. I felt like a part of me had been missing until you were around.”

Ben squeezed his arm around Rey, kissing the top of her head before continuing as she sipped from her steaming mug. 

“I still remember that first night we stayed up talking a couple of weeks after you had moved in, that first night that you met my parents” Ben laughed. “Neither of us wanted to quit talking but we were too stubborn to admit how tired we were. I’d never met anyone who could hold their ground against my dad’s endless car talk about the Falcon, or who could keep up with my mom and her political ventures, or who could keep up with my own crazy Galaxy Wars headcanons either.”

Rey laughed, throwing her head back against Ben’s shoulders before she spoke.

“Listen. I’m still convinced Jar Jar is a Sith Lord and whatever you say, you’re not going to convince me otherwise Benjamin.”

Ben’s chest shook as he laughed behind her.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Honestly though, from that point on I knew my life would never be the same now that you were in it. And I knew that I wanted you to be in it for a long time, no matter what that involved.” 

Rey smiled, leaning back to kiss Ben’s cheek where it had been resting on her head.

“What about you, Rey? When did you know?”

She took the last sip from her mug and placed it back on the table beside them before she spoke. 

“It was that first Thanksgiving after I moved in. I had told you about my family and growing up in foster care, and how I was used to spending most holidays alone. With how close you and your family are, yet you dropped everything just to sit here and eat take out with me so I wouldn’t have to spend the day alone, telling me that I’d never spend another holiday alone again if you had anything to do with it.” She paused for a moment before continuing, Ben’s arms giving her a gently reassuring squeeze. “I couldn’t believe that someone would just drop everything like that, just for me. No one had ever done that for me before.”

“I think you know by now, but I would do anything for you Rey. Anything. Even facing down some maniac in our living room.” He said with a nervous laugh. “I think that’s part of what solidified how I felt about you too.” he continued. “I’ve always liked you, knew there was something about you, but standing in that hallway and not knowing what was about to happen, all I could think about was keeping you safe.”

“I know. Ben, that’s how I felt too. I didn’t….I couldn’t imagine anything happening to you, and when I heard you fighting, I was so worried. I never would’ve forgiven myself if you’d been hurt.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I’m more than fine. I think we both are now.” Ben laughed again, pulling Rey tighter against his chest. Her hands came up to rest against his arms.

“So…..I think I know the answer to this, but I have to ask you, Ben. This isn’t…..we’re not just a one-time thing, right?” Rey spoke quietly.

“What?” Ben answered. “No, Rey, of course not. I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Me too.” She smiled up at Ben.

“This isn’t exactly how I’d imagined this conversation going someday, but I want to be with you, Rey. I want to take you out on a real date, get all dressed up and pick you up with flowers, have a nice dinner, walk you to your door, give you a kiss goodnight. I want all of that. Not today - because I’m not leaving this bed for the rest of the day - but maybe tomorrow, or another day. Any day, as long as it’s with you.” 

“I want that too, Ben. To hold your hand, have you bring me home, whatever it is then I’m in as long as you’re involved.”

Rey adjusted herself in the bed so that she was sitting next to Ben with her legs draped over his lap, the blanket still wrapped around her chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him in admiration. Ben’s arm came to rest around her shoulders, a hand coming up to rest at the nape of her neck, softly pressing her lips towards his again. Rey’s arms came to rest around Ben’s neck, their lips meeting softly between them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a low grumbling sound came from the direction of Rey’s stomach. Upon hearing the sound, Ben pulled away, chuckling softly.

“I think someone might be hungry.” He laughed. “I know I haven’t eaten today aside from coffee and hot chocolate. Have you?” Rey shook her head as she answered him.

“Nope. And now that you mention it, I’m starving.” She answered.

Ben reached towards the bedside table, grabbing his phone that he had brought back in with him earlier and opening one of the food delivery apps. He and Rey scrolled through the options, debating the merits of Chinese food versus Mexican food, which Italian place had better pasta, what hole in the wall had the best wings, until they finally settled on takeout from the Chinese buffet down the road. They placed their order on Ben’s phone, buying more than they usually would, and taking full advantage of the extra cash Han and Leia had left for them. After placing the order, he and Rey decided to go back to the living room. Neither wanted to leave the bed, but they also didn’t think the delivery person would appreciate one of them answering the door while barely clothed. Ben pulled his hoodie back on and gathered the mugs as Rey slipped back into her leggings and shirt, sans the previously soaked panties. 

Once in the kitchen, Rey pulled the leftover pie from last night out of the fridge, and a knife from the block on the counter and began cutting as Ben washed the mugs in the sink. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, carefully sliding the knife through the chocolate filling and crust, then bringing the blade to her lips. Ben’s cock twitched in his sweatpants as she carefully ran her tongue along the edge of the blade, cleaning the filling off before setting the knife in the sink in front of Ben. She noticed him watching her and gave him a sly smirk, grabbing a spoon and hopping up to sit on the counter next to him. He watched as she scooped up a bite and brought it to her lips.

“You know we’ll have dinner here in like 10 minutes, right?” He chuckled. 

“So?” Rey spoke. “You say that as if I won’t be able to eat this AND dinner. You know I’ll still be able to eat twice as much as you.” She pointed at him with the spoon, and he reached forward to lick a bit of chocolate off of the end as Rey giggled. She scooped up another bite and brought the spoon back up to his lips, their eyes meeting as his plush lips wrapped around the spoon. He finished rinsing the knife, locking away the mental image of Rey with it for later and switched the water off. He leaned forward to kiss her again and their lips met softly, the taste of themselves mixing with the chocolate of the pie. Now that they had finally admitted how they feel about each other, it was like they couldn’t keep their hands (or mouths) off of each other. 

“I don’t ever want to stop doing that,” Rey whispered as Ben’s forehead rested against hers. 

“Don’t worry,” he quietly answered. “I won’t ever stop.” He brought his lips up to her forehead, placing a soft kiss before he moved towards her temple, her cheeks, and along her jawline before meeting back at her lips. They stayed like that, simply enjoying the feeling of becoming familiar with each other in a more physical sense until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rey dropped her empty plate into the sink as Ben headed towards the door, thanking the person who had delivered the food before he turned back towards the kitchen. They moved around each other with an easy familiarity, unpacking the food, grabbing plates and silverware, setting out condiments, and settling down in the living room to enjoy their meal. There was a comforting silence between them - neither one feeling as if they needed to fill the quiet room with a conversation. 

Rey thought back to their moments in the bedroom earlier that day as she ate, remembering how Ben’s hands had felt on her - strong and firm, but gentle and careful. She was already yearning to feel that again, to feel more of him against her…...inside of her. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts as she heard Ben calling her name.

“Hm?” She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“You ok over there?” He asked.

“I’m great,” she answered with a smile. “Just thinking.”

“Ah, I see. What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” she grinned. Ben chuckled softly and glanced down at the floor before meeting Rey’s eyes again. 

“I’ve got a feeling that’s going to become a pretty common occurrence, huh?” he reached out to squeeze her calf where her leg laid outstretched on the couch between them. She grinned again and nodded in an answer as she brought a forkful of lo mein noodles up to her lips. “Likewise, sweetheart.” He spoke again. “Eat. When we’re done I’m taking you back to bed.” Rey shivered before answering.

“Yes, Sir,” she spoke. Ben choked on a piece of chicken. Rey laughed as he took a breath and recovered. “Ok….noting that for later,” she said as Ben blushed lightly. He would’ve never guessed that hearing her say that would have that sort of effect on him, but just like with the knife, his cock had twitched in his pants in reaction to the title. Rey silently thanked all of the fanfic authors she’d read who had used terms like Sir, Master, Daddy, and even Alpha, making a mental note to slip them in conversations with Ben whenever she could, just to see how he’d react. 

Rey wondered to herself if Ben reacted like that just to her using the term Sir, she figured that he’d have quite a few things to say about other things they could do or try together. Her mind raced with the possibilities. Just because she hadn’t slept with anyone else before didn’t mean she was clueless when it came to what she wanted. She’d read enough, watched enough, and spent enough time experimenting with herself to have a decent sense of what she liked, didn’t like, didn’t want to try, and what she definitely wanted to try. As long as Ben was involved, she had a feeling she’d be willing to try just about anything though. She wondered what kinds of things he might be interested in, realizing that if she had this whole subset of interests, he could have just as many things he was curious about as well. She looked forward to talking with him, learning with him, and trying new things with him for hopefully a long time to come. 

Once they had both had their fill of the takeout, they worked together again to clean up the small living room. Rey standing at the sink this time to clean the dishes as Ben packaged up the food and placed it in the fridge for leftovers later. As Rey washed the dishes, she felt Ben press up behind her, gently caging her against the sink. He brought his lips down to her neck, kissing and lightly sucking as she rinsed the last plate. She switched the water off and pressed back against Ben, feeling his length already growing against her backside. She brought a hand up to run through his soft black curls, relaxing into his body as he held her close. 

“Back to the bedroom? It’s your call, sweetheart.” He murmured against the shell of her ear. She nodded her head silently before answering.

“I want you, Ben.” She sighed.

“I want you, Rey.” He pulled away from her, grabbing her hand in his to pull her down the hallway, ready to finally be with each other the way they’d both wanted for so long. When they were back in his room, he pulled her close to him again, forehead resting against hers as he spoke, his voice deep with arousal. “You’re mine, sweetheart. You’ve got me. Let me show you exactly how I feel about you, Rey.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Show me. Take me, Ben,” she whispered.

With that, Ben walked Rey towards the bed for the second time that night, ready to show her fully just how much he wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this extra soft chapter! I promise we'll be getting to the really smutty smut soon! 😈


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally embrace their feelings for each other, baring it all for the person they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just.....smut. Pure, indulgent, SMUT. Enjoy!

Rey let Ben slowly walk her backward to the bed, their lips meeting softly as he guided her. She had been waiting for this moment with Ben for so long. Honestly, she was still trying to wrap her head around the entire situation, but she knew that as long as she was with Ben, everything would be alright. Ben’s hand came up to rest at the nape of her neck when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. He gently guided her down to lay on her back, his massive frame coming to rest above her. As she adjusted herself on the bed, he hovered above her, looking down into her soft hazel eyes.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he murmured. She beamed back up at him, eyes roaming his face as her hands came up to thread through his hair. She relaxed beneath him, letting him take the lead. She knew that neither of them had any more experience than the other one, but Ben had always been naturally more dominant - always able to take the lead in most situations.

Ben made quick work of undressing Rey. He placed light kisses along her neck, chest, and stomach as he slid down her slim figure, sliding her shirt off once he reached the waistband, and pulling her leggings off shortly after. He noticed that she hadn’t put her panties back on after their earlier experience and looked back up at her with a smirk.

“Naughty, Rey. Walking around this apartment this whole time without panties on.” He spoke as she looked down her body towards him. Once he had pulled her leggings off, he quickly removed his shirt and pants, leaving his briefs on for now. Rey could already see his thick cock straining against the tented fabric. Ben placed his hand around one of Rey’s ankles and brought it up towards his lips, placing a gentle kiss at the inside of her legs and then slowly trailing his lips upwards towards her center, still glistening with her arousal from earlier. He stopped when he reached her inner thigh and looked up at her again. He wanted to absolutely ravage her - to lick her until she was screaming beneath him, her body shaking from the pleasure he so badly wanted to give her. 

“Can I kiss you here?” He questioned, bringing his other hand to rest at the base of her stomach, waiting for her permission before he went any further. Of course, there was so much that he wanted to do with her, but never without checking in with her first to make sure she wanted the same. 

“Please, Ben,” she sighed out. “Yes.” She was already practically trembling from excitement. No one had ever eaten her out before, and she knew that she was in for a hell of an experience if Ben’s lips felt anywhere near as good on her cunt as they did against her lips. 

Without hesitation, Ben brought his lips back to her inner thigh, leaving gentle kisses as he followed the path he had started earlier, mouth finally coming to rest above her entrance. He used his hands to lift both of her legs towards his shoulders as he situated his torso against the bed. Once they were both comfortable, Ben brought one hand to rest at Rey’s hips, the other reaching towards her clit as it snaked over her thigh from below. He used those fingers to spread her apart, taking a deep breath before he used his tongue to drag a long stripe from beneath her entrance, all the way up to her clit. Rey moaned softly beneath him as he savored the taste of her on his lips. When he reached the top, he sucked lightly, pulling her clit between his lips and using his tongue to make small circles around it. One of Rey’s hands came to rest against Ben’s head, gently tugging his hair as he worked her. 

“Mmmm, feels…” she panted. “So good, Ben.” He hummed against her, smiling at her words. He continued to lave against her clit, lightly sucking before pulling away and moving back down towards her entrance. He pressed the tip of his nose against her clit as he spoke, Rey shivering at the feeling of his breath on her cunt. 

“Taste so good, sweetheart,” he breathed out. He let his tongue dart out again, circling her entrance before pressing inside of her. Between the feeling of his warm tongue at her entrance and his nose pressed against her, she knew she wouldn’t last long. She gripped his hair tighter as she moaned beneath him.

“So good, Ben, ‘m so close,” she quickly breathed out. Ben continued in that position for another few seconds before adjusting again, this time bringing his lips back up to seal around Rey’s clit again. The hand that had previously spread her apart for him now rested firmly at the base of her stomach, and he brought his other hand down from her waist to beneath his chin. He used his thumb to gather the wetness around her entrance and then gently pressed inside of her. He slowly massaged her with his thumb, lightly dragging it back and forth and in and out of her, his lips sealing around her clit again as she moaned.

“Mmm, fuck….” she panted. “Right there, Ben, yes.” 

Ben grinned against her as he felt her contracting around his thumb, her walls gripping tightly as her orgasm washed over her. He continued to move in and out of her, lips wrapped around her clit until she was twitching beneath him. When she was fully spent, he pulled away with one last long lick against her, tasting her release on his skin. He kissed his way back up her body before meeting her lips again, his tongue diving into her mouth to let her taste herself on his lips. Rey eagerly opened up to him, deepening the kiss as much as she could, the taste of her on his lips driving her wild. Ben’s hips came to rest against her pelvis as they kissed, his erection pressing at the base of her stomach. He gently ground himself against her as they kissed, Rey tasting against his lips as if her life depended on it. He brought a hand up to rest beneath her at the small of her back, using it to press her hips tighter against his to feel more pressure against his straining cock. When Rey realized what he was doing, she slid a small hand down between them to palm at Ben through his briefs. He shuddered above her when he felt her hand pressing against the outline of his cock. She continued to run her hand back and forth along the fabric as they kissed until Ben broke away for a moment to catch his breath.

“Fuuuuccckkkk,” he moaned above her as they both panted. “Feel so fucking good, Rey.” She looked up at him, her free hand coming to brush his hair out of his face.

“I think it’s my turn now.” She spoke. She pressed her hand against Ben’s shoulder, gently pushing him down onto his back as she slid towards the edge of the bed. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it on the floor before lightly smacking Ben’s leg. “Scoot, mister.” She motioned for him to scoot towards the edge as well as she situated herself on her knees, the pillow resting beneath her. Ben took in the view before him as he sat up, Rey on her knees looking up at him through her eyelashes, eyes blown wide with lust and lips pink and swollen from kissing him. He brought one hand down to rest against her cheek, his thumb lightly running along her cheekbone.

“Look at you,” he mused. “So fucking pretty on your knees for me.” He brought his thumb to her lips and she opened to let him slide between them, lightly sucking as she looked up towards him again. She pulled off with a pop before bringing her hands up to rest on his thighs.

“Lift up,” she tapped at one leg. “It’s time to get these off.” She moved her hands to tug at the waistband of his briefs, pulling them as he lifted his hips off of the bed to help her get them off, his cock springing free and bobbing against his stomach. Rey pulled the briefs off around his feet, tossing them to the side before she looked back towards his hips. Her eyes widened when she saw his length against his stomach. She knew he was big, but to actually see it with her own eyes rather than just feeling it made her shiver. His cock stood at attention, slightly curved to one side, red and throbbing with a drop of precum beading at the top. She looked up at Ben, grinning before moving towards him. She placed one hand at the base and then spoke.

“Can I suck your cock, Daddy?” She asked demurely. Ben thought he might explode then and there.

“Fuck. Yes.” He groaned. He watched as Rey licked her lips and moved forward. She let one hand circle around the base of his cock, using it to guide the head towards her parting lips. She brought just the head between them, using her tongue to circle it, tasting the salty arousal from his tip before she lightly began to suck on it. She wasn’t sure if she was even doing this correctly, but the way Ben moaned beneath her made her think she must be doing at least something right. 

She let the hand around his base squeeze a little tighter as she relaxed her jaw to take him in more. She knew there was no way she could take all of him in her mouth right now. Not yet. But she certainly wanted to try someday. Ben’s hands came up to rest on either side of her head, pushing her hair away from her face as she began to bob up and down on his length. He used his hands to keep her hair out of the way as she licked, sucked, and bobbed on his cock. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, looking back up at Ben as she tilted her head to one side and pressed gentle kisses against his length. 

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He spoke, voice gravelly. “I can’t wait any longer. Get up here.” Rey let her tongue dart out to lick one more long stripe along Ben’s length before she stood before him. He used one hand to circle her wrist, pulling her down into his lap. “Rey.” He spoke again, staring into her eyes. “Can I fuck you now?” 

“Yes, Ben.” She spoke softly above him. “Please. Need to feel you inside me, Daddy.” Ben shivered at the word. No one had ever called him that before and he didn’t think he’d ever want to be called that, but Rey said it with such admiration in her voice. He knew he’d do anything for her, anything to take care of his baby girl. 

“I got you, sweetheart.” He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to him and trapping his cock between them. He slowly rocked her up and down as they kissed for a moment, her wetness spreading along his stomach and cock. Before he could go any further, he threw his head back with a groan. 

“Fuck.” He said exasperatedly. 

“What is it, Ben?” Rey looked at him, unsure of why he was suddenly frustrated. 

“I don’t…..there aren’t any condoms. I don’t have any protection.” He looked back at her. 

“Oh.” She spoke softly, pausing for a moment to think. “Hm.”

“I’m clean.” He spoke again. “I mean like I told you before, I haven’t been with anyone else, but I’ll gladly leave this building and go get some right fucking now. You just say the word.”

Rey shook her head no above him.

“I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone either. And you already know I’m on birth control for my bitch of a uterus.”

Ben chuckled lightly at that. He knew Rey had issues with endometriosis and she loved to talk about her uterus like it was an actual person who was out to get her. He hated to see her in pain when she felt bad, but it was always somewhat entertaining to see her ready to unleash the wrath of hell on a reproductive organ. 

“Well then….” He spoke. “I’m ok if you are. It’s up to you.”

“I’m ok.” She nodded. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long, and I’m not going anywhere.” She leaned down to nibble at his ear before whispering to him. “Now, Ben. I think it’s time for you to finally fuck me.” 

Their lips met again, kissing as Ben brought his hands to rest against Rey’s hips. He lifted her just slightly, sliding one hand down to run along her still dripping cunt. He used his hand to gather her wetness, pressing one finger inside of her to start opening her up for him. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other as Ben used one finger, then two, and finally three to spread her open for him. She could already feel that heat building in her belly again as his thick fingers slid in and out of her, fingertips catching and pressing on that one spot inside her walls that she could never quite reach. She was tired of waiting and slid her hand down between them, grabbing Ben’s wrist and pulling it away from her entrance. She brought his hand up to her mouth and took all 3 fingers in at once, using her tongue to lick them clean. 

“Inside me. Now. Please” She whimpered desperately above him as he nodded. 

Ben took his hand from her mouth and wrapped it around his cock, dragging the tip back and forth against her, spreading enough of her wetness along his length so that he could slide into her. Finally, he slid in just the tip, both of them moaning at the feeling. 

“You….” Ben panted, trying to get his words out. “I don’t….wanna hurt you. You move. When you’re ready” He groaned. Rey shook her head above him, her eyes squeezed shut. Ben wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure or pain. She brought her hands up to rest against his shoulders, steadying herself. Neither of them knew how long it took, but Rey slid herself down his length, going a little bit deeper every few moments, slowly adjusting to his size. She felt like she was being split open from the inside out in the best way possible. Ben thought if she got any tighter, his dick might just disappear from being squeezed to nothing by her tight heat. He thought to himself that if that was the case, he wouldn’t even be mad about it because what a way to go. 

Rey was finally fully seated on his cock, feeling it throb deep inside of her as her legs rested against his where she sat in his lap. Ben met her eyes again before speaking.

“Can you move? Are you ok?”

She couldn’t speak at first. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, but she nodded for Ben, taking a deep breath before she spoke, voice coming out in a squeak. 

“Fucking huge, Ben….” she breathed. “Feel so full. Just….gimme a minute. Gotta get used to you.” He brought his hands up to rest against her face, placing more gentle kisses against her lips. He felt like he could cum at any second, but he spoke anyway.

“Mmhmm. Take as much time as you need sweetheart.” He groaned out. “Move when you’re ready.”

Just a moment later, Rey began to slowly slide back up his length until he was just barely pressed inside her before she slid back down, just a little bit quicker. This continued - her sliding up slowly, then down a little faster - until she was moving at a steady pace above him, moaning as she bounced in his lap. Ben’s hands gripped her waist, helping to move her up and down along his length as they panted into each other. 

“Feels. So. Fucking. Good. Ben” Rey groaned out, each word punctuated by another bounce along his length. She knew she would be cumming soon and she wanted to readjust. She fully seated herself on his length again, pausing to look in his eyes. 

“Wanna lay on my back, Daddy.” She whimpered, shaking in his arms. Ben nodded before he spoke. 

“Mmkay, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pressing her as far down onto him and as close to him as he could. “Wrap your arms around my neck. Legs around my waist, mkay?” He waited as she adjusted herself, wrapping her tiny body around his massive frame. He held her close and spoke again. “‘M’gonna move.” He grunted. He quickly stood and pivoted towards the head of the bed, keeping Rey pressed tight against him as he placed one knee up on the bed, then a hand to hold himself up. He lowered his body to the mattress, stopping when he felt it supporting Rey’s weight beneath him. She brought her legs down to plant her feet on the bed, knees resting on either side of his hips while her arms slid away to rest at his shoulders instead of around his neck. Ben brought his other hand up to brush the hair out of her face, eyes meeting hers again as he stared at her with admiration. His heart felt like it could burst as he looked down at her, hair spread across the pillow like a halo on an angel, her skin practically glowing with happiness as she smiled up at him. 

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.” He murmured. “You’re doing so good. So good taking my cock. You ready for me to move?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please.” Her eyes slid shut as Ben slowly pulled back from her before sliding back in, both of them adjusting to the new position before resuming the quick pace from before. It didn’t take long until Rey was practically clawing at Ben’s back as he thrust into her, pounding her tiny frame into the mattress beneath him. “So good, Ben.” She moaned as she spoke. “Wanna cum, please. Touch me.”

Ben let his hand slide between them, his thumb circling at Rey’s clit as he continued his quick pace. He knew he was getting close as well, feeling that familiar tightness inside as if he were a rubber band getting ready to snap. Rey whimpered beneath him, overcome with the feeling of him rubbing her clit as he fucked into her. She almost didn’t hear him speak above her at first.

“M’gonna cum too…..” he groaned. “You first, sweetheart. I’ll pull out when you’re done.” He mumbled. Rey shook her head beneath him.

“Nuh-uh.” She grunted. “Inside me. Fill me up. Wanna feel you.” 

“Cum for me, Rey.” Ben moaned out. “Cum on this cock.” He could barely get his words out as he continued to slam into her. She moaned loudly beneath him as her orgasm flooded over her. Her entire body felt warm and tingly, limbs going limp as Ben continued to pump in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm as she trembled beneath him. “Mmmm, fuck!” He exclaimed. “Gonna fucking cum.” As Rey’s orgasm slowly tapered off, the sporadic flutters of her warm, tight heat around him finally pushed him over the edge. He thrust in and out of her a couple more times before finally pressing himself all the way in, letting her contract and squeeze around him as he shot his load inside of her. Rey shivered at the feeling of each shot of cum hot inside of her. As his orgasm subsided with one last shudder, Ben collapsed next to Rey, narrowly avoiding squishing her by falling on top of her. They both laid there panting, catching their breath, neither one moving or saying anything at first. Both too breathlessly overwhelmed at what they had just experienced. 

Rey was the first to speak.

“Wow.” 

She felt the bed shake as Ben laughed next to her.

“Wow, indeed.” He agreed. He brought a hand up to lay across her stomach, rubbing lightly along her bare skin. “You’re fucking perfect, Rey.”

She looked over at him, grinning at his response before she spoke. 

“I love you, Ben.”

She started to say thank you, that he was amazing too, that he felt so good, that he made her feel so good and safe, but she couldn’t form the right words to say. Thankfully, she didn’t need to, because that statement said it all. He pulled her tight against him, kissing the top of her head before he spoke.

“I love you too, Rey.” 

They stayed like that for a while, the room darkening around them as the sun slowly sat outside. Before it got too dark, Ben slid down the bed and around Rey, standing up at the edge as she held her hands out towards him to try and pull him back. 

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Bathroom.” He answered. “Let’s get you cleaned up, princess.”

Before Rey could answer or question it, he slid one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting her to cradle her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her towards his bathroom and sat her on the counter. He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet beneath the sink and ran it under the warm water as his other hand rested against her thigh, gently squeezing it. Ben then took the warm cloth and used it to wipe along Rey’s face, neck, and chest gently. He then slid it further down her stomach, using one hand to pull her legs apart and run the damp cloth gently along her folds, cleaning the remnants of his release from between her thighs. Rey shivered at the surprisingly intimate act, somehow feeling more exposed in that moment than when Ben had his face buried between her legs. He was tender with his actions, slow and careful as he cleaned her up. Once he finished, he turned the water back on to rinse the cloth and do the same for himself. Rey watched for a moment as he did the same, running the cloth along his face, then down around his groin and softened cock. She thought to herself that they should probably shower, but she wasn’t sure if she would even be able to stand up that long at this point, still feeling boneless from Ben fucking her into the bed. She was sure he probably felt about the same. She slid off the counter as he finished, walking over to the toilet to pee when he exited the room. A few moments later, she emerged to see Ben laid in the bed under the covers, one side thrown back in what he hoped she realized was an invitation. Rey hesitated for a moment at the foot of the bed. She wasn’t sure if Ben would want his room to himself for the night, but she didn’t have to wait long to get her answer.

“C’mere, sweetheart.” He spoke softly, hand patting the empty spot on the bed. “Stay.”

Rey smiled as she climbed in beside him. He used his arms to pull her close, their chests resting against each other as she settled her head beneath his chin, fitting into him like a puzzle piece - each of them made for each other. Ben pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring a quiet “I love you” again as they held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 11/1/2020 - hi friends! I have been incredibly busy this past week and haven't had much chance to write. So no new chapter today, but I'm hoping to have it up sometime this week as soon as I can edit and fine tune it! Love y'all and thanks for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey prepare for their first date but are met with an unexpected interruption!

The next morning, Rey woke up still firmly wrapped in Ben’s arms. She used her arms to wrap around the outside of his, squeezing back as he stirred behind her. After a few moments, she heard Ben grumbling behind her as he pressed his face into the nape of her neck.

“G’morning sweetheart,” he spoke quietly as he kissed her neck.

“Good morning, Ben,” Rey answered back as she turned in his arms to face him. She brought one hand up to brush his messy bedhead out of his face, taking in the full sight of him looking sleepy, satisfied, and happy. 

They spent many more mornings like that. After their first night together, they decided to try not to go too fast and change too much at once while they still adjusted to the new relationship blooming between them. After making that decision, they thought that maybe they should try to go back to sleeping in their own rooms and beds for a while. Ben was the first to cave, quietly pressing Rey’s door open in the middle of the night. He expected her to be asleep, but she was awake, just like he had been, unable to sleep without him nearby. He slid his large frame into her smaller bed, their bodies intertwining to become one as they both drifted off to sleep. After that night, they didn’t sleep apart from each other again. They alternated between each of their beds until eventually, the pair stayed in Ben’s bed since it was the larger of the two. In addition to sleeping with each other, they never woke up without touching the other in some way. Some mornings they would wake up completely wrapped around each other, while other mornings would find them across the bed but with a hand on an arm or a leg draped over the other's thigh. 

One morning as they lay in bed, Ben had a question to ask Rey.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” Rey looked up at him.

“Can I take you out?”

“What do you mean, Ben? Like on a date?”

“Yeah. Like, a date. I mean, I’m not mad about how things finally happened between us, but I just realized I’ve never even taken you on an actual date and I want to.”

“Of course I’ll go out with you, Ben.” Rey laughed softly as she met his eyes. “I’d love to.”

Ben hadn’t said anything further, just moved to place more gentle kisses against her lips. They stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke again.

“Are you free tonight?” He inquired.

“Hmmm…..,” Rey hesitated for a moment before answering. “I don’t know…..my roommate is pretty adamant about our Friday movie nights. I think he’d be pretty pissed if I canceled on him for a boy.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Ben chuckled. “He sounds like a real asshole, you should definitely blow him off.”

Rey grinned again before answering.

“Nah, he likes it too much when I blow him.”

The two erupted in laughter as the bed shook beneath him before either of them spoke again.

“You can pick me up at 6:30.” She said back to Ben with a wink. 

After that, the two reluctantly climbed out of the bed and prepared to go about their days, each one heading to work for one last day before they could enjoy their weekend. That night, Rey had gotten home later than usual, so she had to rush to get ready before it was time for them to go. Ben wasn’t in the living room when she came in, but she figured that maybe he was in his room getting ready. She put on her going out playlist in her room as she dug through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She quickly settled on a long sweater dress to go with her leggings and boots. Before getting dressed, she walked over to her dresser mirror to brush out her hair and touch up her makeup. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why, this was just Ben, and it probably wouldn’t be any different than when they would go out to dinner with each other before. But it felt like so much more this time with the weight of the new bond between them. As she was pulling on her leggings, she heard a knock at the door. Assuming that Ben was waiting in the living room by now, she didn’t do anything, thinking that he would get the door, but the knocking continued.

“Ben, can you get that?” She said as she poked her head out the door. There was no answer when she spoke, so she continued towards the living room and was surprised to see the room still empty. Without thinking, she walked over to the door and pulled it open without looking at the peephole. When she saw who was standing on the other side, she gasped. 

“Leia!” Rey exclaimed, not expecting to see Ben’s mom standing in front of her. Leia smiled back at her, pulling her in for a hug as she spoke.

“Hello, dear. I’m so sorry to drop by like this unannounced, but I won’t be long, I promise!” Leia exclaimed, walking past Rey to enter the apartment. Rey closed the door behind them and walked into the living room with Leia. “Where’s Benji?” She asked. 

“I….” Rey hesitated for a moment before answering. “I actually don’t know. I thought he was in his room when I got home, I’ve been in my room getting dressed to go out, and I thought he’d be out here to answer the door but he wasn’t.” Leia looked at her as she spoke, puzzled. She knew it was unlike Ben to do most things - well really, anything - without telling Rey. Just as Rey was about to excuse herself to go get her phone to call Ben, there was another knock on the door. “Excuse me,” she said to Leia as she walked back towards the door, again opening it without thinking to look through the peephole. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Ben standing on the other side, hands behind his back as he grinned down at her. 

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. “There you are. I thought you were in your room this whole time.” Rey lightly slapped his arm to playfully tease him for making her wonder where he had been. He grinned down at her before he spoke.

“Well, you see, I had been in my room getting ready for dinner, but then I remembered - I have a date tonight.” Ben continued to speak as Rey’s eyes grew wide, realizing he must not be able to see his mother behind them. “So I left to go get her flowers, and now it’s just about time for me to pick her up.” He pulled Rey closer to kiss her forehead before he pulled a small bouquet of daisies from behind his back. “These,” he handed Rey the flowers, “Are for you, sweetheart.”

“Ben, I - “ Rey began to speak but was cut off by Leia’s voice behind them.

“Benjamin Organa Solo. Did you just say you’re taking this woman out on a date?” She asked firmly. Rey looked at Leia before blushing, then turning back to see the stunned expression on Ben’s face as he stepped further into the apartment. 

“Mom?!” Ben asked. “Why are you - what are you doing here?”

“I asked you first, Benji. Are you taking Rey on a date?” Leia spoke again. When she had first asked, Ben couldn’t tell if she sounded happy, angry, sad, or confused. Now, he could hear the smile in her voice before it reflected on her face. He brought one hand up behind his neck, rubbing it shyly as he answered, Rey still clutching the bouquet behind him.

“I….um...Yes. I am. Taking Rey on a date.” He answered quietly, before adding. “Our….uh our first date. Actually.”

Leia clasped her hands together in front of her face, grinning wildly at Ben and at Rey who was half-hidden behind him. 

“Well.” She exhaled. “It’s about damn time you two admitted how you feel about each other.” Leia walked towards them as she continued to smile brightly. “Your father and I knew it from the first time we met Rey that you two were made for each other. He’s going to be thrilled! Just like I am.” 

Before either could speak, Leia wrapped her arms around them both, pulling them in for a hug. Rey just laughed, happy that Leia seemed excited about them together, and chuckling a little bit at Ben’s red ears peeking out from beneath his hair, matching the flush on his cheeks. Leia grinned as she pulled back before speaking again. “Ok! Let me get out of your hair then. I just need one thing. Your father swears he left his special screwdriver here after the break-in. Have you seen it?”

“Yes. I know exactly where it is.” Ben sighed as he led his mother into the kitchen, pulling open the junk drawer to reveal the worn tool. “Doesn’t he have tons of these that he can use?” Ben said as he handed the tool to his mother. “I’ve had this one, I was gonna take it with me next time I came by.”

“He does. You know how he is, though. He wants his ‘special’ one. He’s elbow deep in the falcon with Chewie so I told him I’d come to grab it while I picked up dinner.”

Ben just laughed, watching his mother put the screwdriver in her coat pocket.

“Ok! I’m leaving!” Leia exclaimed. “You,” she pointed at Rey “Get those flowers in some water before you go. And you,” she pointed at Ben “Take this woman out on her last first date.” Leia hugged each of them again before she left, pulling the door shut behind her. After she had exited, Rey and Ben looked at each other, still blushing furiously.

“Well,” Ben spoke. “Leave it to Leia Organa to give us a good memory of this evening.” 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m sure we’ll have plenty more memories from this evening to look back on.” Rey spoke as she came to press a kiss on Ben’s cheek. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Ben turned to pull a vase out of the cabinet behind him, handing it to Rey for the flowers he had brought for her. After they were safely placed in water, Ben pulled Rey’s hand into his and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer to him. 

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Mmhhmmm.” Rey nodded. “I just need to go put my boots on and then we can leave.” She stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before turning back towards her room. 

As he waited, Ben pulled his phone out from his jeans pocket, swiping it open to read the text message notification from Leia.

“Have fun on your date, Benji. Let me know when you need Grandma Padme’s ring.”

Just at that moment, Rey emerged from her room and Ben admired the beautiful woman standing before him. He sent a reply to his mother later that evening, only one word needed in the message.

“Soon, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking around while I took a week off. I had been super busy and of course stressing about the election. I should be back on a regular update schedule now, so I hope you all enjoy! ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go on their first date and find a fun way to combat the chill after arriving home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for sticking with me and this story! ❤️ I was struggling with some mental health stuff which zapped all of my desire to write for a bit. But I finally felt like knocking out a chapter and outlining the rest! So we'll have 4 more chapters after this one, and then an epilogue to wrap things up. This chapter doesn't have any smut, BUT, the next 4 absolutely will 😈 As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Rey ducked down so that Ben could help her put on her coat, both of them preparing to brace the cold November air as they departed for their date. As they walked down the stairs and out of the building, Rey’s mind drifted back to one of the last times they had taken this same path together, the morning after the break-in. Rey couldn’t help but almost feel thankful for the events of that evening. While she still became upset thinking about how easily things could’ve taken a dangerous turn if the evening hadn’t unfolded the way it did, who knows where she and Ben would be with each other right now. Probably still just two roommates utterly denying their feelings for each other. As they walked, Rey squeezed Ben’s hand tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. Ben looked down at her with a warm smile on his face.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” Ben asked.

“Nothing. Just you.” She answered, looking back up at him to return his smile. Ben just shook his head and laughed quietly, as that had become Rey’s new answer almost any time he asked that question. He was thankful that he knew her well enough to at least know that she wasn’t worried or upset about anything and trying to avoid talking about it. Ben was usually the one who did more of that than anything. 

The two continued to walk hand in hand until they reached a small Italian restaurant just a couple of blocks from their apartment. Ben held the door open for Rey as he led her inside.

“Hi. Solo, reservation for two?” Ben stated. Rey was a little confused at the statement - they had been to this place multiple times and she’d never known them to need a reservation, as the little hole in the wall was never incredibly busy.

“Ah. Yes. Right this way, Mr. Solo.” The gentleman at the waiter stand spoke, grabbing two menus as he turned and motioned for Ben and Rey to follow him. Ben held out his arm, motioning for Rey to go first and he followed behind, admiring the way her loose caramel curls bounced against her shoulders as she walked. When they were getting close to the back of the restaurant, Rey turned around to glance at Ben, a confused look on her face which he just returned with a mischievous grin. Of course, this was no normal first date. Ben felt like if you already knew someone the way he and Rey knew each other, your “first date” was really more like your fifth or sixth date. Ben placed his hands on Rey’s shoulders and brought his lips to the shell of her ear before he whispered.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart” Ben murmured against her cheek, hands squeezing against her shoulders. He couldn’t see it full-on, but he could tell that Rey’s face had broken out into a large smile just based on the way her ears lifted slightly and her eyes crinkled on the side. The waiter came to a stop outside of a wooden door. He turned to hold a finger up to Ben in a silent request to wait a moment while he went in and placed the menus on the table, then slid back out, nodding at Ben before he turned to go back to the front of the restaurant. Ben led Rey just a couple of steps forward with her eyes still tightly shut, closing the door behind them so that they were now the only two in the room. “Alright sweetheart. Open.” Ben stated. 

Rey gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. Above her, the ceiling was draped in breezy tulle and clear string lights, almost as if it were imitating a cloudy sky. As she glanced around the room, she also saw a table with two place settings, roses in the middle of the table, and two seats on either side. There was also a small table holding what looked to be a bottle of champagne, and a gigantic plate of chocolate chip cookies…..

“Ben…..this is…...did you do all of this?” She asked breathlessly, turning to look up at him.

“I can’t take credit for all of it.” He spoke. “Turns out, Uncle Chewie knows the owner of the place, so he knew that there was this ‘secret’ event room that the restaurant doesn’t advertise to the public. But, since Chewie and the owner have known each other for years, he agreed to let us have it for the night after Chewie told him about my idea.” Ben took Rey’s hand and guided her towards the center of the room, pulling out a chair for her as he continued to speak. “So. The room stays decorated like this, for the most part. I stopped by and dropped off the flowers and champagne earlier. Although…….I’m not sure when Uncle Chewie snuck in to leave cookies.” He finished with a laugh, looking back at Rey’s excited face.

“Wookie’s Cookies hand-delivered by the owner of the bakery himself…..I’m impressed, Solo.” Rey laughed. She had only met Chewie a couple of times, but she knew he was kind and she knew how special he was to Ben, and how Ben was just as special to him. She knew the gentle giant would probably do anything Ben asked. Rey continued, taking on a slightly more serious tone. “Really though Ben, I love it. Thank you. This is beautiful.” She reached across the table to take Ben’s hand, smiling over at him as she spoke. He pulled her small hand into his larger one, bringing the back up to press his lips against it in a gentle kiss. 

“Anything for you, Rey. I wanted this night to be special. I know that the way I told you how I felt was….unconventional. But I wanted this first date to be perfect.”

“Ben.” Rey sighed happily before continuing. “I love it. But anything is perfect as long as I’m with you.” She squeezed his hand again, smiling back at him. “Now, not to interrupt the lovely romantic vibe of this, but I’m starving. Please tell me we can eat now?” Ben laughed as Rey spoke.

“Yes, of course.” He chuckled. “Take a look at the menu and the waiter should be back any minute to take our order.” 

As if he were being summoned somehow, the waiter entered then with a tray holding glasses of water, pop, and a basket of breadsticks. He placed the drinks and bread on the table in between the pair and quickly took down their order before exiting the room again. 

For Ben and Rey both, the rest of the night passed in a blur. They had their usual Friday night conversations about their weeks at work, friends, and other random things as they ate and drank from the bottle of champagne. The pair laughed and smiled through the entire meal and dessert, eating until they were both ready to burst. They thought about leaving then, but both wanted to wait and let their food settle just a little more before venturing back to the apartment. They took their time boxing up their leftovers, packing up the rest of the cookies, and doing whatever they could to make things just a little easier on the staff who would be coming in to clean after them. Ben insisted on paying for everything, even as Rey insisted she could pay for her own meal, but he refused to let her. He just laughed and grinned back at her.

“You can get the next one, babe. How about that?”

“Deal. Don’t think I’m going to forget, either!” She smacked him lightly on the arm. Rey walked towards the front door as Ben finished paying for their meal, telling the waiter again to pass on his thanks to the owner and the staff for everything. After he was done, he came up behind Rey, pulled the bag of leftovers from her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Ready to get out of here?” he asked, looking down at her. Rey didn’t speak, just smiled and nodded. The two departed, heading out into the chilly night air as they began their walk home. 

When they arrived home, Ben headed straight to the kitchen to put away the food as Rey stood in the entryway to kick off her boots and remove her coat. Even though they were finally inside, she couldn’t quite shake the chill of the evening. She snuck up quietly behind Ben, wrapping her arms around his broad chest as she buried her face in the center of his back.

“M’cold, Ben,” she mumbled against him, pulling herself tighter around his frame. He placed the container of cookies down on the counter before turning around in her arms, pulling her close against his chest, and placing a kiss against the top of her head. 

“I think I know how we can warm up a little.” He spoke, a mischievous tone to his voice as Rey looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. “How do you feel about a hot bath?” It wasn’t quite the answer she expected, but Rey nodded excitedly as she grinned up at Ben. As long as she was in his arms, she didn’t care what they were doing. He let go of her, telling Rey to go get undressed and he’d go run the water.

A few minutes later, she entered the bathroom in a silky robe, coming to stand next to Ben where he knelt next to the edge of the tub in only his boxers. He was swirling his hand in the steaming water, mixing in some of the lavender salts that Rey often used. When he noticed Rey was next to him, he stood up and pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose before pulling away in mock disgust.

“Rey, your nose feels like an icicle!” He laughed. “C’mon, let’s get warmed up sweetheart.” He pulled on the string of her robe until it fell open in the front, and she then slid it gently down her arms until she was fully exposed in front of him. He followed suit, bending to remove his boxers and kicking them off to the side before he stepped in the tub. He situated himself in the water and looked back up at Rey, holding one hand out for her as she climbed in the tub. “C’mere beautiful,” he murmured as he pulled her down to sit between his legs, her back pressing against his chest. 

Once she was submerged in the water, Rey relaxed quickly, melting into Ben’s large frame as he used his hands to spread warm water across her bare chest and down her arms.

“How’s that feel, sweetheart? Warm now?” he inquired. 

“Mmhhmm, very,” she said softly, her head nestled in the side of his neck where she was curled against him. She placed soft kisses against his neck as she pulled one of his arms to rest around her waist. “This night has been perfect, Ben. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He spoke softly as his lips rested against the top of her head. 

Between the warmth of the water, the warmth of Ben against her back, the champagne at dinner, and the abundance of carbs they had both consumed, Rey quickly felt the exhaustion from the day creeping up on her. As much as she didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to fall asleep and wake up in cold bathwater either. She turned to look at Ben. His eyes were shut and his head rested against the side of the tub, but he wasn’t asleep.

“Ben,” Rey spoke quietly. 

“Hmm?” he raised his eyebrows questioningly without opening his eyes.

“Let’s go to bed before we both fall asleep here.” She laughed, watching as he smiled behind her with his eyes still shut. He nodded in agreement, helping Rey climb out of the water as he followed, wrapping her in a fluffy towel so she could dry herself off while he did the same. 

Once they were both dried and dressed in pajamas, the two climbed in bed and Rey wrapped herself against Ben’s large frame. He used one arm to pull her tighter against his chest, the other pulling his phone from off of his nightstand. He wasn’t quite tired enough to sleep yet, so he decided to read a little on his phone. Rey was clearly exhausted, snoring softly against him just moments after they had gotten settled. Ben swiped open his phone to see the missed text from his Mom shortly after she had left the apartment earlier, as well as a couple of texts from Han and Chewie wishing him well and simultaneously teasing him for taking so long to make a move. He opened the message from Leia first, seeing that she had made a comment about his Grandma Padme’s rings. A few months ago he would’ve balked at the mention of an engagement ring, but now he couldn’t imagine anything other than a long future with Rey. He replied to his mom with only one word. Simple enough to get his point across, but to let her know it wasn’t the time just yet. But it would be.

Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first date, Ben and Rey discover some new things about each other and figure out a plan to discover much, much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - this chapter includes characters participating in kink practices that should be discussed BEFORE, rather than during. Please note that this is fiction and it’s important to always discuss things with your partner ahead of time so that everyone can participate in a safe, sexy environment!

The next morning, Rey awoke tightly cocooned in Ben’s arms. She wasn’t quite ready to give up the warmth of the bed, or of Ben’s large frame, so rather than getting up she just snuggled closer to Ben and pressed her face into his broad chest. Ben stirred gently beneath her but hadn’t woken up fully just yet. As she lay against Ben and reminisced about the night before, Rey began to place gentle kisses against Ben’s chest. She was ready for Ben to wake up - in more ways than one - so that they could pick up where they had left off last night. The dinner and bath had been nice, but they were both too tired to go any further than that. Now, however, Rey was awake and ready. After a few moments, Rey slipped one of her legs between Ben’s, nestling in so her cunt was resting just over the top of his thick, muscular thighs. Ben stirred beneath her again, and Rey began to slide herself gently against him. She looked up to place soft kisses against his chin and jawline as his eyes slowly blinked open.

“Mmm….good morning, sweetheart,” Ben mumbled, his voice still rough with sleep. He pulled her tighter against him, angling his head down to kiss the top of her head. 

“Good morning, Ben,” Rey mumbled back softly. Unable to wait any longer, Rey softly moaned out his name again. “Bennn…..” she sighed against him.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He asked, looking down towards her.

“Want you.” Her answer escaped from between her lips where they now rested softly against his. She grinned as she felt Ben chuckle beneath her.

“Someone’s eager this morning, huh?”

“Need you, Ben.” She answered again, relaxing into his touch when he finally brought his lips down to meet hers. 

They lay intertwined like that for a while, Ben’s length growing against Rey’s hip as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. Ben pulled one hand down towards Rey’s lower back, gently squeezing and massaging her ass as they kissed. Rey moaned softly underneath his touch, whimpering when he slipped a finger beneath her panties and feeling how wet she was. He took his one finger and slowly ran it along her slit, grazing her clit with a featherlight touch that made her squirm and arch her back towards him in a silent plea for more. Ben repeated this a few more times before withdrawing his hand from between her legs and his lips from her mouth.

“Turn over, sweetheart.” He spoke above her, voice now deep with arousal. “Put your back against me.”

Rey silently followed his directions, rolling onto her other side to lay facing away from Ben, and then settling her ass against the bulge in his pajamas. Ben slipped one arm beneath her head to snake around to her chest, gripping lightly as the other arm made its way around her hips to dip beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties. Rey lifted her leg and hooked it over Ben’s legs behind her, allowing him easier access to move his hand between her thighs. He continued his earlier movements, using one hand to spread her arousal from her entrance, down to her swollen clit, and then back up again.

“Already so wet for me, kitten, hm?” He murmured into the back of her head. “Such a good girl, already wet and dripping before I’ve barely even touched you. Filthy girl.” He nibbled softly at her earlobe after speaking, Rey squirming underneath him, desperate for more. Ben used the hand from her chest to pull up her shirt, revealing her bare breasts, pink nipples already standing at attention against the chilly morning air. 

“More, Ben. Please.” Rey whined beneath him, his fingers still teasing along her entrance, never actually providing enough pressure in the way she wanted. Finally, though, he gathered her arousal against his fingers and slipped inside. First one finger, then two, and then bringing his thumb up to circle Rey’s clit. When he finally began to provide a firmer touch, Rey moaned beneath him, desperate for more. She pressed her ass back against his still covered cock, sliding against it and moving along with the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out of her. It didn’t take long and Rey was already teetering at the end of her release. “M’gonna cum, Ben….wanna cum.” She moaned beneath him, her face nestled into the crook of his elbow where his hand still toyed with her nipples. At her statement, Ben decided to slip in one more finger before making her fully fall apart beneath him. 

“Gonna cum on my hand, Kitten?” He murmured above her as he slid one more finger in, shivering at the tightness of her clenching around his thick fingers. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Such a filthy girl with 3 of my fingers buried in your cunt.” As he spoke, he began to curl his fingers inside of her, thumb circling quicker around her clit. “Mmm that’s it, Rey, cum for me. Cum all over my hand Rey.” With his words and his touch, Rey came apart underneath him as her orgasm washed over her. She moaned Ben’s name loudly as his fingers worked her through her release, still sliding across her slowly as she came down and caught her breath. When his touch became too much, Rey shivered and grasped his wrist in a silent plea for him to stop. Ben pulled his fingers out of Rey slowly, her walls still fluttering gently as he did so, before withdrawing his hand from her panties altogether. He was about to wipe his hand against the bedsheets, but Rey caught his wrist before he could do so, pulling his fingers up to her mouth. She licked the fingertips lightly before opening her mouth to pull all three fingers inside, taking them as far as she could before using her tongue to lick them clean as she slowly pulled his hand back out. 

“Want you inside me, Ben, please….” Rey whimpered quietly, pressing her backside against his hard length again. Without saying anything, Ben brought his hands to first pull Rey’s shorts and panties down around her thighs, baring her entrance to him. He then did the same with his pajama pants, pulling them down just enough to free his hard length. He grasped himself in his hand and slid his cock between Rey’s legs, gathering some of her remaining wetness before pausing at her entrance.

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” He asked quietly against her ear, and she silently nodded. At her answer, Ben slowly pressed himself deeper inside of her, pulling her hips back towards him until he was fully seated inside. He paused there for a moment as Rey moaned beneath him, and then slowly pulled out and quickly pressing back in again. He continued his movements, panting into the back of Rey’s neck as she trembled beneath him. One hand was firmly grasping her hip and his other hand snaked across her chest, grasping one of her tits in his palm, squeezing and massaging it as he slammed in and out of her. Rey could feel herself getting close again, but before she could come, she tapped Ben’s arm where it rested against her chest, quietly saying his name. She wanted him to do something, and even though they hadn’t discussed it before, she was hoping he would be up for her request. 

“Ben….”

“What is it, Rey? Are you ok?” He asked, quickly pausing his movements, afraid he had accidentally hurt her. She nodded silently before speaking again.

“M’ good. Want your hand here.” She used her hand to pull Ben’s from her tits and guide it up around her throat. She could feel Ben tense behind her just slightly.

“Are you sure, Rey? I don’t…... I don’t want to hurt you.” He asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

“Maybe….what if I want you to hurt me, Ben? Just a little.” Rey’s voice shook slightly as she asked. They probably shouldn’t be having this conversation when his cock was buried deep inside of her, but Rey wanted nothing more than to feel his hand tightening around her throat as he fucked into her. “Please, Ben. I promise….” Rey took a shaky breath before continuing. “I promise I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much, mmk? Trust me?” Of course Ben trusted her, so he nodded in answer behind her, kissing the back of her neck as she showed him exactly how to place his hand - just enough to provide the right amount of pressure without completely cutting off her blood flow or airway. Once his hand was situated, Rey nodded her head yes to prompt him to continue. At that, Ben quickly resumed his earlier pace of slowly pulling out and slamming back in. He continued to fuck Rey that way until his speed was all fast and hard - his hand gripping tightly at her waist while he pounded into her from behind. 

It didn’t take long and Rey was a whimpering mess beneath him again, and based on Ben’s erratic movements and breathing, she could tell he was close too. She quickly slid one hand down between her legs, her own two fingers circling the sensitive nub of nerves there. Ben shuddered as he felt her clenching around him before she came again, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure as he fucked her through her second release. It didn’t take long before Ben was following right behind her, thrusting just a few more times before spilling inside of her with a groan. 

Rey lay panting in front of Ben, his hand still nestled around her small neck - not squeezing, just resting there, almost as if he didn’t want to pull away. He kept his hand there as he slowly pressed kisses against the back of Rey’s neck, moving along her shoulders and then back up to her ears as he caught his breath. He pulled his other hand from its spot on her hip and brought it up to rest against her bare chest, gently massaging her tits as she shuddered beneath him from the stimulation. 

“God…..Ben. That was…..” Rey spoke breathlessly, still unable to form complete sentences. Ben just wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer against him, finally removing his hand from her throat to rest against a shoulder. 

“Rey, you’re so fucking beautiful like this. Falling apart like that underneath me. God, I love you.” 

At Ben’s words, Rey grinned and squirmed in his grip to turn towards him. She brought a hand up to brush the stray hair out of his face, letting her thumb caress his soft cheek as she took in his eyes, still blown wide with lust as he looked at her. 

“Was that….ok? I know it was kind of unexpected, but…” She trailed off quietly as she spoke, awaiting Ben’s reaction. 

“Sweetheart.” Ben planted a kiss on her forehead before he continued. “That was great. I wanna talk about it more before we do it again. But, I definitely want to do it again.”

Rey’s eyes lit up as she beamed at him, knowing her long-held fantasies would likely finally be brought to life by Ben. Her Ben. Usually the center of those fantasies, and now the center of her whole world. She brought her lips up to meet his again, grinning as they lazily kissed each other. Eventually, Ben pulled away to speak again.

“Is there anything you have to do today?” He asked.

“Nuh-uh. You?” 

“Nothing. So since I don’t have any plans, and you don’t have any plans, I’m making some for us. Now.”

“Oh, is that so?” Rey laughed as he watched her, a smug grin on his face. 

“Yes, Kitten. That is so.” He answered, sternly but still smiling down at her. “We’re going to go eat breakfast. We’re going to shower. Then, we’re going to talk all about what other filthy little fantasies you’ve whipped up in that brilliant mind of yours, and figure out exactly how to bring them to life. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes!” Rey answered excitedly. Ben looked back at her again, an eyebrow raised before he spoke. 

“Yes…..what?” He continued, silently waiting for her to understand. 

“Yes…” Rey paused, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks before she looked back up towards Ben from beneath her eyelashes. “Daddy.”

*********************

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. The two scurried off to the kitchen after their early morning escapades to warm up their leftovers from the night before, sneaking bites from the remaining plate of cookies sitting on the counter. They ate, Rey finishing before Ben as she usually did, and then Ben stayed behind to put away plates and containers while Rey wandered into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Shortly after she had turned the water on and the bathroom had filled with steam, she heard the door creak as Ben slipped inside, careful to not let out any of the heat or let in any of the chill from the bedroom. 

The two stripped down and quickly jumped beneath the warm stream of water, hands running across each other as they washed and cleaned themselves, helping the other with the harder to reach spots. Ben finished up first and slipped out, leaving Rey to soak under the scalding water the way she loved to do. After he dressed, he made his way towards the kitchen again to make coffee for the two of them. As he worked, his mind wandered to thoughts of Rey and the conversation they would likely have in just a few short minutes. He enjoyed holding his hand around her throat more than he thought he would. He knew that Rey would’ve let him know if it was too much, and he trusted her to do so the same way that she trusted him not to hurt her. His thoughts lingered on the way her face had looked - eyes fluttering shut, mouth open as she panted, a look of utter helplessness and content painted on her scrunched up face. He felt himself twitch in his sweats, imagining all of the other ways that he could have her helpless beneath him, beyond ready to explore every possibility with her. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Rey slipping down the hallway and coming up behind where he stood, her hands snaking underneath his shirt as he jumped from the icy feel of her fingertips.

“JESUS, Rey!” he squealed. “You just got out of a scalding shower, how can your hands still be that cold?” He laughed, placing his hands over hers as she giggled behind him.

He quietly continued putting together their mugs of coffee, adding in the creamer just the way she liked before turning and handing the mug to her.

“Go sit, I’ll be over in a second.” He motioned his head towards the couch before turning back to prepare his own cup. When he entered the living room, Rey was curled up in the corner of the couch under one of the big fuzzy blankets she loved, only her head and her hands holding the mug peeking out from the top. Ben sat down on the opposite end, stretching his legs out to slide his feet under the blanket. Rey pulled a corner loose and stretched her legs out to tangle with his, throwing the blanket back over them as she began to speak. 

The pair talked for what seemed like hours. Rey had started, explaining how she had started reading fanfiction at what was probably too young of an age to be acceptable, but telling Ben how it had introduced her to so many different aspects that could be involved in a relationship. She explained that reading those stories and having such an open and accepting community to discuss them in helped her realize that sex isn’t bad like it’s sometimes made out to be, how it’s OK to say no, or it’s OK to take matters into your own hands and not be afraid to ask for what you want. 

Ben listened, in awe of how passionate Rey was when she was explaining these things to him. He knew that women dealt with much more of a stigma around sex and self-pleasure, but he didn’t quite realize just how different it was until today. He admired how Rey wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted. He didn’t think she’d ever be afraid to do so, but usually, these types of conversations in most relationships happen in hushed tones and whispers, as if speaking it out loud would suddenly tattoo your dirtiest desires across your forehead. 

He let Rey speak uninterrupted for the most part - nodding and occasionally interjecting with a question - until she had finished with asking how he felt and what he thought. He was silent for a moment as he pondered, preparing his answer before speaking.

“I think…..,” He started. “I think that you’re amazing. I think that it’s incredible that you know exactly what you want and that you are not afraid to ask for it. I love how fearless you are - just diving right in to explain all of these ‘taboo’ or ‘forbidden’ things. And…,” He paused, giving her a mischievous grin as he squeezed her calf where it rested against his leg. “I think that I have plenty of ways to make those fantasies come true in plenty of filthy ways, Kitten.” Rey beamed back at him before she spoke again.

“Oh? Well….I’m excited to see what exactly you come up with. But, is there anything I didn’t mention that you want, Ben? This isn’t just about me, ya know. What you want and what you’re comfortable with is just as important.” She spoke, looking at him with a serious expression.

“I don’t think so? I mean, most of the things you mentioned - like more choking, spanking, rope stuff, sensory play - that’s all stuff I’ve wondered about before myself.” He paused, raising an eyebrow and grinning before he continued. “I wasn’t quite expecting you to mention knives, but I’m certainly not against it. I’m very excited to try that one out because I definitely have some ideas for that.” He ended with a wink. “I promise though, anything that I think of and you’ll be the first to know, sweetheart.”

Rey grinned and deposited her empty mug on the coffee table, climbing across the couch to nestle in Ben’s lap, looking up at him before speaking softly.

“Thank you, Ben. I’m excited to play with you.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Thank you for trusting me with all of this. I’m excited to play with you too.”

The two remained cuddled on the couch like that, eventually switching on the TV to some show they’d been binging together. Rey seemed focused on the TV, and while Ben was attempting to make it seem that he was as well, the wheels in his head were already turning. 

He already had so many ideas for him and Rey, and he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! So I just discovered the AO3 statistics page and saw that there are over 100 people subscribed this fic?! I am truly blown away. I never imagined many people would even read this, let alone want to know when updates came out. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to each and every single one of you - whether you’ve been here from the first chapter or you’re just getting caught up! None of this would be possible without you all and I’m so honored you want to read my story with ridiculous amounts of fluff and smut. I hope you enjoy this chapter - we’re really getting to the good stuff now 😈❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their discussion, Ben surprises Rey with some gifts she won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a couple of new tags! Thanks y'all for being patient with me between updates and I hope you enjoy this longer than usual, extra smutty chapter 🥰

Ben grinned to himself as he reviewed the contents of his online shopping cart. After the discussion he and Rey had over the weekend, his mind had already been swimming with ideas on exactly how he wanted to start on this new adventure with her. If all went as planned, his purchases would hopefully arrive by that Friday, and he and Rey could spend the evening - or the whole weekend - testing out all of their new toys. 

When Ben arrived home that evening, he opened the door of the apartment and was hit with a wave of a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He quickly kicked off his shoes and made his way through the small entryway around the corner to the kitchen. He stood, leaning against the wall, and admiring Rey who was standing in front of the stove, hair pulled back, apron on, attempting to prepare dinner. 

“Whatcha doing, sweetheart?” Ben asked. Rey jumped slightly when he spoke.

“Ben! I didn’t even hear you come in.” She grinned back at him. “I’m attempting to make tacos for dinner….I think they’ll be edible this time.” Ben laughed in response.

“Well, they look OK so far, and it sure as hell smells edible. And delicious. I’m gonna go change and then I’ll be back to help you finish up.” He placed a small peck against her temple before walking towards his bedroom, ready to put on more comfortable clothes. 

Once Ben had changed, he reentered the kitchen with Rey and started to pull all of the things they’d need from the fridge. He sat out plates, shells, cheese, toppings, and other things, all while Rey finished up the delicious smelling meat. Once completed, they both worked to prepare their plates before heading to the living room, sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table to enjoy their meal. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Ben decided to let Rey in on his surprise, just a little bit. 

“So. I bought some things today. I think you might like them.” He said with a grin. 

“Oh?” Rey answered, mouth still half full of food. “What’s that?”

“Well, I can’t tell you too much. I can’t ruin my whole surprise.” He chuckled. “But, if all goes as planned, things should be here Friday. So if you make it home before I do, don’t open the box. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Rey grinned and answered, giving him a playful salute. “Can I at least have a hint at what these things might be?”

“Hmmm….” Ben paused as he considered her question for a moment, admiring the look of anticipation in her eyes. 

“C’mon, Ben. Please?” Rey gave him her best puppy dog eyes as she continued. “I don’t want to know everything! Just a tiny hint.”

“Ok, ok. Fine. Just a hint!” Ben relented. “All I’m going to say is that you probably shouldn’t make any plans for the weekend, because I’ve got a feeling you’ll be a little….tied up.” He winked. Rey grinned back at him in response, nodding her head as she took another bite of her food. 

After dinner, they worked together to clean up the kitchen, then fell into their usual evening routine of watching tv or reading, silently spending time together in the living room. Rey was engrossed in some new crime drama that had recently come out, and she nestled into Ben’s side on the couch as she watched, while he was on his phone. Rey just assumed that he was reading a book, which he usually did in the evenings. This time though, her assumption was wrong. Ben was reading, but it wasn’t a book. He had saved a few different websites earlier in the day after his online shopping adventure, wanting to revisit the topic later on. His mind raced as he read articles about spanking, something called caning, sensory deprivation, safe words, and even stumbled across some pages with tutorials for beginner rope ties. He watched a video silently showing how to make a knot around something that would be secure enough that a person couldn’t easily slide out, but also secure enough that it wouldn’t accidentally tighten against someone too much. This routine continued for most of the week - they’d make dinner together, eat, and then relax in the living room until time for bed. Rey continued to watch the new show, and Ben continued to read and immerse himself in whatever information he could find about safe play with a partner. 

When Friday rolled around, Ben could hardly contain his excitement. He could barely focus in the morning at work, and he decided to ask his boss if he could leave early. Thankfully, he’d gotten most of his important work done earlier in the week, so Mr. Pryde agreed to let him bail out a couple of hours early. When Ben arrived home, he was delighted to see a box sitting outside the door, addressed to him, and thankfully in plain packaging that didn’t give away the items inside for the rest of the world to see. He quickly scooped up the box and made his way into the apartment, locking the door behind him. He put his things away, changed his clothes, did a quick once over to make sure Rey hadn’t arrived home yet and then headed towards the living room to open the box. 

Ben grinned as he examined the contents of the box one by one. He pulled out a smooth, silky blindfold - one with an elastic strap around the back to secure it onto the wearer. There was a bundle of soft rope made of bright red material, looped around itself so it wouldn’t unravel. He carefully inspected the scissors in the box, made specifically for cutting through the rope if needed. Last, but certainly not least, he pulled out a flogger. He admired the toy, feeling it’s sturdy leather handle before running the many strands of material hanging from the end across his bare arm, gently giving himself a few swats to test the feeling and the intensity. As he did so, he thought of Rey squirming underneath him, skin aglow with marks from this or his hand, and his cock twitched in his sweats. He leaned back, lightly palming himself where he was half-hard beneath the fabric. He looked over at the clock and was thankful to see that it was almost time for Rey to be home. Upon noticing the time, Ben stood and gathered the box and it’s contents before heading down the hallway to the bedroom. He was hoping to have everything set up and waiting for when Rey arrived. 

When Ben had finished, he stepped back to admire his display across the bed. From the bedposts, rope cascaded down each side, meeting in the middle on the pillows. Two loose ends remained, looped and ready to be slid over Rey’s wrists. Ben had practiced the ties himself a few times before securing everything to the bed. He wanted to ensure that he could do the tie, but he also wanted to make sure that he could undo it just as easily if needed. Even though he had the scissors, he didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. 

Next to the ropes lay the satin blindfold, resting on the pillows just waiting to be slid across someone’s eyes. Finally, on the nightstand lay the flogger. Ben couldn’t wait for Rey to get home and to start their evening together. He quickly opened the drawer to the bedside table, making sure that all of the toys they had already had were charged and ready. He didn’t plan on using any of them, but he wanted to have everything at his disposal that he could to make Rey fall apart. 

As if on cue, Ben heard the front door open and shut, the sound of Rey’s shoes being flung off against the wall. He quickly pulled off his old shirt, leaving just the grey sweatpants slung low on his hips as he exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him. 

“Rey,” Ben spoke softly, but firmly. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Rey turned towards Ben with a grin, dropping her bag on the floor and walking towards him, taking in his bare chest and the already growing tent in his pants. When she reached him, she didn’t speak, simply stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips softly against his as her hands came up to card through his hair. Ben slid one hand down Rey’s back to squeeze firmly at her ass, giving it a gentle swat before he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Rey. She was already breathless, eyes shining as she smiled up at him with slightly parted lips. 

“Your presents came today.” He spoke again. “Are you ready to see them?” Rey nodded excitedly in answer. “Alright kitten. Do you remember your safewords?” She nodded silently in answer again. “Use your words, let me hear them.”

“Green means go, yellow means slow down/take a break, and red means full stop.” She answered softly.

“Good girl.” Ben brought his hand up to brush along her cheek as he spoke again. “I want you to go to your bathroom or bedroom, get undressed except for your bra and panties, and then come meet me in my room. Understood?” She nodded silently again before Ben spoke once more. “I’m sorry, kitten. What was that?” He spoke, prompting her for an answer.

“Yes...Daddy.” Rey answered softly as she looked up at him with a smirk. 

“Good girl,” Ben spoke again. “Now go, get yourself ready and I’ll see you in a minute.” He then turned and headed down the hall as Rey shivered with excitement, quickly running towards her bathroom. She quickly pulled off her jeans and sweater, thanking the clothing gods that she had decided to wear a matching lingerie set beneath them this morning when she had remembered what Ben had said earlier in the week. She took a second to pee, wash her hands and face, and put on just a little more deodorant. Once she felt ready, she padded down the hall to Ben’s room, pushing the door open slowly and softly gasping at the sight inside. 

Scarves had been placed over the lamps on the side tables, dimming the light and giving it a slightly pink tint. She noticed the ropes hanging from the bedposts, the blindfold on the pillows, the flogger on the table, and Ben leaning against the closet door, watching as she took everything in. 

“So. What do you think?” He asked. “See anything that you aren’t quite ready for yet? If there’s any of this that you don’t want today, just say so and we’ll save it for later, or never. It’s your call, Rey.” 

“I think….” she paused for a moment before answering. “I think I’m ready for everything but that?” She answered questioningly, pointing towards the flogger. “But keep it out….maybe touch me with it? Just don’t hit me with it yet.” 

“Ok, understood. No hitting with the flogger until you’re ready.” Ben continued. “Are you OK with me tying up your wrists?” Rey nodded excitedly. “Alright then, kitten, Get over here and lay down for me, then.” 

Rey quickly padded across the room and onto the bed, situating herself in the middle against the pile of pillows and stretching her legs out towards the end. Ben climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips, using his hands to lace their fingers together. He pressed her hands up above her head, their hands intertwined with each other as he slowly started to kiss her again. The kiss started slow, and before it could get much further, Ben lifted and looked down at Rey once more.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asked, and she nodded in answer. With that, Ben brought one of Rey’s wrists over to the looped rope waiting on the pillows. He gently slid her hand through the opening, tightening it just slightly so that it wouldn’t slide off by accident, but enough that he could still easily slide a finger between the rope and her skin. Rey watched, enamored, as he did this and then repeated the action on the other side. Once finished, he grinned down at her before resuming his earlier actions, letting the kisses grow more passionate as Rey relaxed beneath him. It didn’t take long before she was already panting and squirming, forgetting that she couldn’t touch him like usual. 

Ben pulled away and began to kiss a path along her chin, neck, and chest, continuing until he reached the top line of her panties. He moved his legs so that he was no longer straddling Rey, but sitting on his knees between her legs. He pulled her legs up towards him, reaching down to slide off the lacy blue panties and reveal her already glistening center. Ben used his hands to press Rey’s thighs apart, and then his thumbs pulled apart the lips of her cunt to reveal her dripping entrance and throbbing clit. Rey took in a deep, shuddering breath as Ben inspected her, letting one thumb run from her entrance to her clit and then back again.

“Mmmm….somebody is all wet already, aren’t they?” He spoke, and Rey whimpered from where she laid on the bed. Ben lowered himself closer to her cunt, situating her legs over his shoulders as he adjusted his body on the end of the bed. Once he had Rey right where he wanted her, he blew a cool strip of air directed towards her clit, and Rey shivered at the feeling. Ben smirked to himself before he continued. He started by placing soft kisses against her belly button, all the way down and across her mound, around her inner thighs, until his lips finally rested on her clit. He gently pulled the bundle of nerves between his teeth, scraping it lightly before he suctioned his lips around it and sucked. Rey moaned beneath him, squirming again as she tugged against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to grab fistfuls of his hair as he lavished her. 

Ben continued sucking at her clit until Rey was practically bucking beneath him, and then he pulled away as she whined in protest. Ben smirked to himself again before he looked up to her and spoke.

“You only cum when I say so, understood kitten?” He asked. Rey nodded quickly and silently before he spoke again. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard that….”

“Yes, Daddy.” She answered breathlessly, hands clutching at the ropes. 

With her answer, Ben continued his ministrations, letting his tongue slide in and out of her entrance, lapping up the wetness that had gathered before he moved back up to her clit. Rey shuddered and moaned his name as he slid first one, then two fingers inside upon feeling how wet she was. He curled them against her, lightly sucking on her clit again as she squirmed, desperate for more. Ben could tell she was getting close, but he wanted to see just how far she would get before saying anything about cumming. As her walls fluttered around Ben’s fingers with her impending orgasm, Rey took in a shaky breath before speaking. 

“Bennnn…...please…” She whimpered. 

He didn’t say anything, just continued to slide his fingers in and out slowly until she spoke again. 

“Pleasseeee…..M’gonna cum….” She whimpered again. “Can I cum, Daddy?”

Ben shivered at the sound of her voice. He almost wanted to give in right then and there. To let her cum on his hand, to keep eating her out until she couldn’t stand it any longer, and then fuck her into the mattress until she was a dripping mess. But, he had other things in store for the evening. He pulled away, one last gentle tug on her clit between his lips as he drew his fingers out of her entrance. 

“Not yet, kitten.” He spoke, looking up at her. She had thrown her head back against the pillow as she caught her breath, realizing that her impending orgasm wasn’t going to actually be an orgasm any time soon. “Soon though, I promise,” Ben spoke, and then started to place gentle kisses up her leg, long her inner thigh, and up her torso until he was finally at her lips again. Rey moaned into him as they kissed, tasting herself on his lips. As they kissed, Ben slid one hand down towards Rey’s cunt, letting just one finger run across her clit ever so gently. Rey shook beneath him, a moan escaping her lips as she pulled away from him. Ben just grinned down at her as she looked up at him. She might have been acting like she hated this, but the look on her face and in her eyes certainly told Ben otherwise. 

Ben then took the blindfold resting on the bed and gently slid it over Rey’s eyes, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead before he slid off the bed. 

“Wait...where are you going?” Rey hesitated for a moment, unsure of what was to come next. Ben reached a hand out and placed it against her wrist next to the rope. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart. Not going anywhere.” He spoke, giving her arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He instantly felt Rey relax beneath him. Once he was standing fully beside the bed, he moved on to the next part of his plan. His lips made their way back to her collarbone, kissing down and across her chest until it reached the tiny clasp on the front of her bra instead of the back. Ben quickly undid the fastening, sliding the cups off of each breast to reveal Rey’s already hardened nipples. She shivered beneath him again as he pulled one into his mouth, his other hand sliding slowly and gently back and forth across her stomach and waist. Rey shivered beneath his touch and Ben watched as goosebumps erupted across her skin where he had touched her. He then continued the same with her other breast before pulling away again. He stood up, leaving one hand to rest on Rey’s arm still while the other grabbed the flogger. 

Ben watched Rey’s entire body shudder as he gently laid the flogger across her chest. She gasped as the many strands spread across her, some making contact with her sensitive nipples. Ben slowly began to pull on the handle, moving the implement in an S shape down Rey’s chest. He let the ends brush across her breasts, her waist, her stomach, her hips, all the way down across her cunt, before he pulled the loose strands down one leg and then back up the other one, repeating the actions until Rey was squirming beneath him once more. He did this a few more times, with every other pass sliding across her cunt, an errant strand sometimes catching against her still throbbing clit as she gasped. 

“Such a good girl, kitten. Being so good for me, so wet and needy.” Ben spoke quietly as the flogger made its final pass across her tits. “Do you know what good girls get?” He asked. Rey shook her head silently in answer, unable to speak without her words coming out in unintelligible moans. Ben chuckled as he spoke, looking down at her. His cock was already at full attention in his sweats, and he brought a hand down to palm at himself through the fabric. “Good girls get to cum, Rey. Do you think you’ve been a good girl?” He asked. Rey nodded and whimpered her answer, a quiet ‘yes’ escaping her lips in a breathless gasp. “I think you have too.” Ben pulled the flogger away and returned it to the nightstand, reaching one hand down to tug the blindfold off of Rey’s eyes, noticing the slight sheen of sweat that had gathered across her forehead. He looked down at her with such admiration and began to kiss her again, letting one hand slide down to toy with her clit again as she whimpered beneath him. 

“Please, Bennn….please let me cum.” She moaned against him. He pulled away to look down at her again.

“Do you want to cum on my hand, my mouth, or my cock?” He asked.

“Don’t care,” Rey answered breathlessly. “Just need you.”

Ben stood again, his eyes never leaving Rey’s as she watched him pull off the sweatpants to reveal his erection, dangling thick between his legs. She squeezed her thighs together tightly, trying to get the pressure she so badly wanted, as she watched Ben stroke himself up and down a few times. Finally, he was seated between her legs again, bring the backs of her thighs up to rest against his thighs. He pressed his hard cock against her entrance, gathering some of the wetness there and spreading it around, then using his hand to guide his entire length along her slit, gathering up as much of her arousal as he could before he pressed inside of her. 

As Ben pressed into her, Rey shuddered and moaned beneath him, almost turned on enough to cum just from him sliding into her, but it wasn’t quite enough just yet. Once Ben was fully seated inside of her, he paused for a moment to let them both adjust to the feeling before he pulled out and slid back in almost torturously slow. Ben continued his ministrations, using his hands to bring Rey’s knees up towards her chest, his large hands holding them there as they rested against the back of her thighs. As his pace quickened, so did the noises from Rey.

“You can cum, Kitten. You’ve been such a good girl,” he said between thrusts. “I want you to cum for me whenever you’re ready.” After he spoke, he let Rey’s legs fall to the bed again and brought a hand between her thighs to gently circle her clit. 

“Fuck…..” Rey panted beneath Ben. “I’m gonna cum, Daddy….M’gonna cum…” she spoke breathlessly. Ben grinned above her as he felt her walls begin to flutter around him. He started to circle her clit just a little quicker, and then she fell apart beneath him. Rey’s back arched off the bed as she tugged on the ropes, her whole body tensing with her release as she clenched around Ben’s cock sliding in and out of her. She moaned as he continued to fuck her through her release, her legs shaking as she started to come back down onto the bed. Before she could do so, Ben slid his hand beneath her back to hold her up while his other hand gripped tightly on her hip. His release was close as well, and as Rey continued to shake and moan beneath him in the aftershocks of her orgasm, he felt his wash over him. His toes curled and his whole body tensed as he spilled into Rey with a groan and stuttered thrusts, panting above her until he could no longer hold himself up. He slid out of Rey as they both winced before he collapsed breathlessly next to her on the bed. 

They both lay next to each other, panting and catching their breath before either spoke. Ben rolled onto his side, propping himself up to pull Rey’s wrists free of their restraints, her arms quickly coming to wrap around his shoulders as she nestled into him. He held her tightly, one hand rubbing light circles in her back as he spoke softly in her ear.

“You did so amazing, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. So fucking gorgeous, so good for me.” He spoke, placing light kisses all across her face between statements. He brought one hand up to pull her arm off of his shoulder, examining her wrist to make sure that nothing had gone wrong with her restraints. Her skin was slightly imprinted with the texture of the rope, but it wasn’t red or irritated as if it had been too tight. He ran his thumb over the skin gently, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss as Rey watched him quietly. He looked back down at her with such admiration, Rey almost couldn’t bear it. He spoke again as he watched her. “Are you ok? Can I walk into the bathroom for just a second?” Rey nodded silently, still not quite able to form words as she smiled up at him. 

Ben lowered her gently down onto the bed before he slid off and padded into the bathroom. He emerged a few seconds later with a warm cloth and a glass of water. He used the cloth to clean the wet, sticky mess from between Rey’s legs, gently wiping away the evidence of both of their releases from her skin. He then sat on the edge of the bed again and helped Rey sit up before he slowly placed the glass of water to her lips, encouraging her to drink small sips. Once he was satisfied with that, he placed the cloth and the glass back into the bathroom, and then came around to the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets back and climbing underneath them before sliding over to Rey’s side and doing the same, pulling her tight against his body as he leaned back against the headboard. They sit like that quietly for a few minutes, Ben cradling her in his arms until Rey spoke softly. 

“Ben……” She paused as he looked down at her. “That was…..that was amazing.” She beamed up at him. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart, but no thanks needed. I think I enjoyed this just as much as you did.” 

“It was perfect, Ben. I already can’t wait to do it again.” She spoke softly. 

“Well, before we have any ‘agains’, we both need dinner first.” Ben chuckled, his laughter gently shaking the bed. “What do you say we get dressed, order food, and just relax in the living room for the rest of the evening? We can talk about maybe doing it again tomorrow after we eat. How does that sound?” Rey grinned up at him and nodded. 

At that, they both climbed out of the bed. Ben quickly pulled on his sweats and threw his old shirt back on, and then helped Rey into her favorite pair of his boxers and one of his old school shirts. He led her into the living room and they both got situated on the couch, snuggling into each other as Ben pulled a large fluffy blanket around them both. He pulled out his phone to order food, clicked on the TV to the new show Rey had been watching and continued to whisper endearments into her ear for the rest of the night. They ate together, entwined on the couch, and talked about what they might want to try next. The two decided that “normal sex” could be whenever and wherever they felt like, but anytime they wanted to play like this they wanted to have it at least somewhat planned out. After discussing, they decided that they’d try again the next weekend, and even incorporate in some more things they both wanted to try. 

That night, they went to bed wrapped up in each other, both so happy with how the evening had gone, and already dreaming of the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go a little deeper in their kink exploration, trying something new that they both enjoy very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey wears some specific lingerie in this chapter, and if you’re curious as to what it looks like, you can [click here to see it now](https://forloveandlemons.com/products/aurora-garter-baby-blue), or wait and click the link in the end notes. Enjoy!

As the weeks passed by, Rey and Ben continued to explore their newfound interests with each other. Rey started to become more curious about the flogger and finally let Ben use it on her. Once she had that first taste, she couldn’t get more fast enough, and impact play became one of their most favorite things to include. 

In addition to that, Ben had been working on learning more about rope and shibari, and Rey was all too willing to let him practice on her. There had been many nights where they had sat in front of the TV, fully clothed, while Ben worked and weaved the rope around her body. Those nights usually ended with a pile of rope on the floor, pants and shirts shoved hastily to the side, and Ben and Rey so desperate to have each other that they didn’t even leave the living room or get fully undressed. 

Rey was anxiously awaiting this upcoming weekend. After their last few weeks of exploration with each other, Ben was finally going to use knives on her. They had talked about it a few times now, and finally made a plan for how they wanted the evening to go. They’d discussed exactly what Ben would be doing, and had made a plan for what to do if anything went wrong. Ben had no intention of actually cutting Rey or breaking her skin, but they wanted to be prepared for all possible outcomes just to be safe. This specific conversation had led to them throwing together a small first aid kit to keep in their bedroom just for this purpose. That way, if anything did happen, they’d have the needed supplies at hand. 

The two had decided that this was how they would spend their Saturday on this particular week. The morning started like most other weekends for them. They woke up around 9 am, had breakfast and coffee together like usual, but this is where their routine deviated. Usually, they’d either move to the living room for a day of relaxing or they’d get ready to head out for whatever sort of adventure they’d had planned that weekend. Today, however, Ben placed a gentle kiss on Rey’s temple as he retreated to the bedroom to start preparing things for their scene. While Ben set up, Rey did some preparing of her own. She slid into her bathroom to brush out her hair, pulling it up into three buns the way Ben liked. After her hair was fixed the way she wanted it, she pulled off her pajamas and slid into the strappy pink lingerie set that she had picked out specifically for this day. It was almost a shame how gorgeous the set was because before long it would be laying in tatters on the floor if all went as planned. Rey shivered with excitement as she pulled the straps over her body, situating them just so along her waist, hips, and thighs. Once complete, she pulled on her thin cotton robe and went back into the living room to wait on Ben. After just a few moments, she heard the click of the door from the end of the hall and turned to look at where Ben now stood waiting for her. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asked.

“I’m ready, Ben,” Rey answered, smiling. Upon hearing her answer, Ben held a hand out to her silently in invitation. Rey stood, placed her hand into his, and let him lead her down the hall to their bedroom. Ben stopped just outside the door, turning to Rey one more time before pushing the door open.

“Before we go in, tell me one more time. Safewords?” Ben spoke. 

“Green means good, yellow means slow down or take a break, and red means full stop,” Rey answered. Ben knew that she knew what to do if she was uncomfortable, but it always put her mind at ease to know just how thorough he was in wanting to make sure she was able to relax and enjoy herself. It also put his mind at ease just a little more to have reassurance from her that she knew what to do if she wanted to stop. 

“Good girl,” Ben spoke softly, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. After this, Ben pulled their small silky blindfold from the pocket of his sweatpants. He pulled Rey closer to him, kissed her forehead, and then slid the blindfold over her eyes, situating the elastic strap in the back between the buns tied in her hair. He then pushed the door to the bedroom open and slowly backed inside, both hands now holding Rey’s to easily guide her into the room. 

Once inside, Ben led Rey to the end of the bed in the space between the footboard and their dresser. At the top of the bedpost, a pair of softly lined leather cuffs dangled from a length of rope that had been tied to the top. Ben positioned Rey so that her back was pressed against the post, her front towards him and the dresser, and began to untie the thin robe she wore. After loosening the tie, he slowly pulled apart the fabric and slid it down Rey’s arms to reveal the strappy lingerie she had on. He bent down to pick up the robe where it had pooled on the floor, eyes never leaving Rey’s body as he admired her form. 

“Fucking gorgeous, sweetheart,” Ben said, standing back up and tossing the robe to the side. He then brought his hands to Rey’s shoulders, squeezing lightly before running them down her arms to her wrists, encircling them in his large hands and pulling them above her head. He carefully fastened her into the dangling cuffs, making sure that the tension was just enough to hold her arms above her, but not so much that it would hurt her or be too much of a strain. She could easily let her arms sag without worrying about the cuffs pulling too tight or not moving. Once she was secured, Ben stood back for a moment to admire the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. Some days he still couldn’t believe she was his. Unable to wait any longer, he surged forward, placing both hands on the sides of Rey’s face as he began to kiss her passionately. 

Rey jumped when Ben’s lips met hers so suddenly, but she quickly melted into the kiss, her mouth opening so that he could slide his tongue inside. As he continued to kiss her, he let one hand slowly slide down her body. First, to her chest to squeeze and palm at her breasts through the thin material, then to her covered cunt, a hand sliding between her thighs to feel the warmth of her arousal. Ben left his hand there, fingers between her thighs and thumb pressing into her mound as he softly massaged and squeezed at her. It didn’t take long before he felt a small damp spot forming just beneath her opening as soft sighs escaped between kisses. When he was satisfied with what he felt, he slowly backed away, noticing a pout forming on Rey’s face as he did so. 

Ben kept one hand on Rey’s shoulder as he stepped back far enough to reach the vibrating wand on their dresser, fully charged and ready to be used. Once the toy was in his hands, he switched it on to the lowest setting and pressed it between Rey’s thighs, just above where he knew her clit was. Rey gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back to revel in the feeling. Ben stayed like this for a few moments before switching the speed up again, grinning as Rey moaned softly before him. 

“Remember your rules sweetheart, no cumming until I say so. Got it?” He asked. Rey didn’t answer, just nodded her head silently as she bit her lip. “Nuh-uh, kitten. Use your words or I take it away.” He clicked the toy back to the lower setting as a soft whine came from Rey.

“Yes, Daddy. No cumming.” She panted breathlessly.

“Good girl,” Ben spoke, turning the intensity up once again. He moved back in to place his lips on hers again, softly moving against her as his hand pressed the wand above her covered clit. Ben could tell she was already getting close by the noises she was making and decided to test her limits. He gently bit her lip as he slowly pulled away, turning the toy up higher. Another moan came from Rey as her legs bent beneath her, her body desperately trying to get more pressure where she wanted it the most. 

“Fuuuuck, Ben. So close.” She breathed out. “Feels so good.” 

“Mmm, I know it does sweetheart,” Ben spoke, watching as she trembled before him, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Wanna cum….” Rey panted between breaths. “Please, Ben.” 

Ben abruptly turned off the wand, pulling it away from Rey’s cunt as she whined, hips chasing the toy as he drew it away. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. I’m just getting started.” 

A shiver ran through Rey’s body at his words. Of course, she was already desperate to cum, and she still had no clue whether Ben would be dragging this out, or making her cum so many times she couldn’t remember her name. 

After setting the wand back on the dresser, Ben approached Rey again, placing his hands around her waist, letting his thumbs run along the underside of her breasts. He let his hands gently squeeze a few times, fingers moving upwards just slightly to bring his thumbs up to her nipples. He grinned at the way her breath hitched when he roughly dragged a thumb across the hardened bud pressing through the thin lingerie. 

Ben pulled a hand away and moved to nudge it back between Rey’s thighs, feeling where the evidence of her arousal had grown. Using two fingers, he pushed her thin panties to the side, fingers dipping to gather the arousal from her cunt and spread it towards her clit. At the first brush of Ben’s large fingers against her clit, Rey’s breath caught in her throat again, still so sensitive from his earlier ministrations. Ben began to work slowly, circling his fingers around her clit the way he knew drove her crazy. He slowly scissored his fingers back and forth, rolling Rey’s clit between his pointer and middle finger. 

“Bennnn…..” Rey moaned out softly. “Please….”

Ben softly pressed his lips to Rey’s cheek, laying gentle kisses along her jawline before he spoke. 

“Please what, sweetheart?” He spoke quietly. “You sound like you need something.” At that, Rey nodded her head as she whimpered, Ben’s fingers still working her clit. “Say it. You know what you have to do. Say it.”

“Please…..” Rey panted again. “Can I cum…..wanna cum….” Another whine escaped her body as Ben pulled away again. He brought his fingers to her lips, pressing gently at where they parted. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. You’re being so good for me. Such a good, desperate, girl. So filthy and dripping for me. Fucking perfect. Can you keep being a good girl just a little while longer?” Ben pressed his two fingers inside Rey’s mouth, her tongue swirling around them to clean her arousal from his fingers. As she sucked on his fingers, she nodded her head, mumbling out her agreement in a muffled tone. “Good girl. I promise you can cum soon, ok?” Rey silently nodded in acknowledgment. Ben had other plans first though. 

Keeping one hand anchored on Rey’s shoulder, he pulled back towards the dresser to grab the unsharpened blade he had laid out earlier. Ben still felt slightly nervous about what he was about to do, but he reminded himself again that they had researched, he had practiced the movements, and they had done everything they could to make this as safe as possible. Using the blunt tip, he followed a slow path from Rey’s forehead, over the blindfold, down the tip of her nose, and over her parted lips. She gasped at the first sensation against her skin, quickly melting into the feeling. 

This knife that Ben was currently using wasn’t really a knife at all. Ben had ordered this piece online, something called a knife blank. He didn’t know all the ins and outs of knife making, but from what he gathered, this is the kind of material that people use when they want to craft their own knife, but don’t have the equipment or materials to cut out an unsharpened piece for the blade. This allows the crafter to sharpen the blade in whatever form or fashion they would like. In Ben’s case, it allowed him to give Rey the sensation of having the metal blade running along her skin without the danger of accidentally cutting her. 

After Ben had run the blade off of Rey’s chin, he turned her slightly so that her back was pressed against his front. Using one large hand, he pushed up the lowest-hanging bun to expose the nape of Rey’s neck beneath her auburn hair. He placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin before running the cool blade along her heated skin. Rey shivered at the sensation. Ben continued his path from Rey’s neck, down along her shoulder blades, up and down her spine, making little patterns and circles all around her bare skin. Goosebumps erupted all over Rey’s skin from the sensations. She knew Ben wouldn’t - couldn’t - cut her, but that didn’t make the sensation feel any safer. Her mind was still telling her “one wrong move and you’ll be bleeding.”

Once Ben was satisfied with the little red trail of scratch marks he had left on Rey’s back from the tip of the blade, he crouched down behind her and brought one hand up to rest against the back of her thigh at the base of her ass. He squeezed and palmed at the supple flesh before leaning forward to kiss and nip at the pink skin as Rey’s thighs clenched against each other. Once satisfied with the bite mark that Ben had left on her ass, he pulled back to rest on his heels and resume his movements with the blade. 

This time he started at the tip of Rey’s thighs, where her ass met her leg, slowly dragging the tip down the center of her leg down to her heel. Once he reached the bottom of one leg, he moved just as slowly back to the top, dragging the blade in circles over Rey’s ass, and then back down the opposite leg. Ben continued this until he could practically smell Rey’s arousal, until he knew just how much this was affecting her and turning her on. He stood again and placed another kiss to the back of her neck before replacing the blade on the dresser, and then turning her back to face him, a hand coming up to toy with the edge of the blindfold. 

“Let’s get this off, huh?”

Ben brought his hands up to pull the blindfold from over Rey’s eyes. He enjoyed having her wear it, her being unable to see what was coming next allowing her to relax and enjoy rather than anticipate his next move. Now though, Ben needed Rey to see what was happening just as much as she wanted to watch. Once the blindfold was removed, Rey looked up at Ben with glistening eyes, pupils blown wide from arousal. Ben leaned down to kiss her again before he pulled away and turned towards the dresser. Rey couldn’t see exactly what he grabbed, but she had an idea of what it might be. 

Ben turned, holding the item behind his back so that Rey couldn’t see just yet. He moved back towards her and repositioned her body, moving her just slightly to one side so that she could see herself in the large mirror sitting on top of the dresser. Ben turned to stand beside her, one arm still behind his back as the other came up to grasp her chin in his hand, guiding her view towards the mirror. 

“Look at you. Dripping. Chest flushed. So fucking gorgeous, Rey.” His eyes met hers in the mirror as he spoke. “Who makes you feel this way, huh?” Ben slid his hand down to rest between her thighs once more, sliding above the fabric of her panties. “Who does this belong to?”

“You do,” Rey answered, barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that kitten. One more time.” 

“You, Daddy.” She panted again. “You do. All yours.”

“Mmmm…” Ben chuckled lowly, hand sliding back up to rest around Rey’s throat. He now stood in front of her, blocking her view so that she could only see him above her. “Good girl. So good for me. All. Mine.” His lips met hers again, tongues sliding against each other briefly before he pulled away. “I think my good girl deserves a reward for being so good for me. But I think before I can do that, we need to get this off, don’t you think?” Ben brought his hand down from Rey’s throat to slide a finger underneath the lingerie. 

“Please….take it off,” Rey spoke softly as she looked up at Ben. He then stepped back and to the side, still close enough to touch her, but to the side enough that she could see her reflection in the mirror now. Ben’s other hand finally emerged from behind his back and Rey shivered when she saw the thin metal blade with the wooden handle in Ben’s large hand. He brought the knife up, pressing the tip of the blade lightly against the bottom of her chin, pressing up just enough to prompt her to look up at him. 

“I need you to stay very, very still for me, sweetheart. Can you do that? Don’t shake your head, use your words for me.” He spoke as the blade rested against her. 

“I can. I can do it.” She breathed out as her heart fluttered in her chest. 

“Good girl. You know what to do if you need me to stop.” He spoke again. He took a deep breath and slowly began to drag the blade down the center of Rey’s throat. He watched as she held her breath, watching herself in the mirror, tiny goosebumps popping up all over her body at the sensation. 

Ben slowly moved the knife down over Rey’s collarbone, pressing gently against her chest until he reached her breast. He used the unsharpened tip to circle her nipple, then lightly drag the metal over the hardened bud. Rey’s back arched towards him as she moaned softly at his movements, which he then repeated on her other breast. Rey’s eyes flitted between watching his movements in the mirror, to looking up at Ben and admiring the look of concentration on his face. 

After moving the blade across her nipples, he softly pressed the blade against her ribcage, dragging it in a straight line across her belly to the other side before moving down slightly and then repeating the motion. He continued this zig-zagging pattern until he reached her belly button, where he paused to press the blade just slightly against Rey’s stomach. She had sucked her stomach in as if she was holding her breath, trying to avoid being accidentally cut by the blade. She knew that the blade couldn’t actually cut her, but her eyes and the sensations she was feeling couldn’t quite reconcile that with her brain. 

Ben crouched down before Rey, blade still pressed against her stomach. Once he felt he was in the correct position, he dragged the blade down her skin, over the top of her panties, and across her clothed mound. He looked up to see Rey’s wide eyes staring back down at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. He gently drew the blade down and over her cunt, the tip pressing ever so slightly against the thin fabric just enough to graze her clit, causing Rey to shudder above him at the sensation. Her body was still desperate for his touch to bring her to release. After dragging the blade as far back as he could between her legs, removed his hand and stood, using the blunt tip to trace from the top of Rey’s forehead, down the center of her nose and parted lips, watching the way her eyes darted in an attempt to follow his movements. 

After pulling the blade down her chest and toying with her nipples again, he turned and placed the piece back on the dresser. He then bent over, placing his lips on Rey’s belly in the same place that the blade had rested before. He trailed a path of soft kisses from bottom to top, following the same path as the blade but in reverse. When he reached Rey’s chest, he used his teeth to lightly scrape against her nipples as she whined again beneath him. From her chest, he moved back up towards her collarbone, then neck, until their lips finally met again with a renewed passion. They both kissed as if they were starved and could only be nourished by whatever they could take from the other. 

Ben brought his hands to rest against Rey’s hips, pulling her close so that her stomach was pressed against his hard length through his sweatpants. The angle made the movement a little difficult, but Rey attempted to grind her hips against his length, wanting to make Ben feel good, but also desperate for more pressure against her still aching cunt. Ben moaned softly as he pressed against her, letting their hips rock together as they continued to kiss. He pulled away again, looking down at Rey once more.

“Almost sweetheart. Just a little bit longer and I promise we’ll both get to cum, ok? I told you, good girls get rewards and you’re being such a good girl for me.” 

After speaking, Ben stepped back to pull another blade off of the dresser. This one had actually been sharpened and could cut either of them if they weren’t careful. Ben had practiced with this one too, cutting cheap strips of fabric over the week to perfect his technique. He took a deep breath, looking back down at Rey before he began. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asked softly.

Rey nodded silently, anxiously anticipating the touch of the blade against her skin.

“Ready, Daddy…” She softly breathed out. 

“Let’s begin, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY! Don’t worry, I’m not a mean edging dom like Ben - chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow (12/29)! I have it and the epilogue finished, I just need to do some final edits and fine-tuning. 
> 
> I know I’ve said it a hundred times now, but if you’re still reading here - THANK YOU! So so much. It truly means the world to me. I never expected this story to be anything other than a smutty one-shot, and I’m so glad people have been reading and enjoying it. I’m sad that it’ll be wrapping up this week, but I am excited for some other things I have in the works =)
> 
> PS - if you’re wondering just what Rey’s lingerie looks like, [click here ;)](https://forloveandlemons.com/products/aurora-garter-baby-blue)


	13. Chapter 13

As he held the knife in one hand, Ben slid a large finger down between Rey’s breasts, coming to rest just above where the fabric met between them. Carefully, he pulled the fabric away from her skin before sliding the blade beneath it and then pulling it back towards him. Rey gasped as the fabric came apart, falling back loosely against her now exposed breasts. Ben repeated the motions for each strap on the bra, Rey shivering as the blade slid through the fabric like a hot knife through butter. Once each strap had been sliced, Ben stood back to admire his work as the fabric just barely clung to Rey’s chest. With the hand not holding the blade, he reached out to grab one of the dangling cups and yanked it towards him, the entire bra coming with it as he pulled the tattered fabric away. Rey watched as he tossed it to the side and then brought his empty hand back up to squeeze lightly at her breasts. After massaging each one gently, Ben prepared to move on to his next target. 

This time, he knelt in front of Rey so that he was eye level with her covered cunt. He brought his empty hand up to rest along her thigh before leaning forward and placing a kiss just above her panties. Ben pulled back and then made two cuts in quick succession. He slid one finger under the fabric - just as he had with the bra - and sliced through the garter resting around Rey’s thigh, quickly repeating the motion on the other side as Rey gasped above him again. He placed soft kisses against her thigh where the fabric had been resting before he continued. 

Next was the fabric resting around Rey’s waist and stomach. He placed his palm flat against her front, sliding slowly upwards to her belly button, stopping when his fingertips met the fabric resting just above. In the same quick, practiced motion, Ben sliced cleanly through the lines of fabric that met above her belly button, and then through the fabric resting around her waist. He again pulled the shredded fabric from Rey’s body and tossed it to the side to lay among the others. 

Finally, Ben prepared to remove the last bit of lingerie - the panties nestled between her legs. Without hesitation, Ben slid the blade beneath the fabric resting on Rey’s hips, cleanly slicing through one side and then the other, Rey’s clenching thighs being the only thing holding the fabric from falling to the floor. Ben placed the knife back in its case on the dresser and pressed it closed before turning to face Rey again. He placed one hand above her head, resting against the bedpost as he leaned forward over her, looking into her eyes as his other hand yanked the panties from between her legs and tossed them to the side. Rey gasped again at the sensation, but Ben quickly silenced her by bringing their mouths together again, pressing against Rey’s lips still kiss swollen from earlier. He slid his hand back between her thighs once again, spreading her apart with his fingers to feel the way she was soaked, just for him. 

“Such a good girl for me, Rey. I’m so proud of you. Did so good.” He spoke, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. “You ready for your reward, Kitten?” Rey nodded eagerly below him. Ben reached upwards towards the cuffs fastened around Rey’s wrists, unlatching them and bringing each arm to rest on his shoulders. Once unfastened, he pulled Rey close against him before speaking.

“Gonna move you over here, ok? Set you on the bed and I want you to lay back and relax for me.” 

They moved in tandem towards the middle point at the end of the bed. Ben lifted Rey to sit on the edge and he pulled back to admire her naked body before him. He lifted one arm from where it rested next to her and used both large hands to knead against it, easing the tension from where they had been suspended above her head. He repeated the same motion with her other arm before stepping back to look at her. 

“Still doing ok, sweetheart? Gimme a color before we keep going.”

“Green. I’m ok, Ben.” Rey answered with a smile, her voice sounding floaty and relaxed already. Ben grinned back at her.

“Good girl. Alright. Lay on your back. You can put your hands wherever is most comfortable. Legs spread for me, sweetheart.”

Ben leaned silently against the dresser, palming himself lightly through his sweats as he watched Rey situate herself on the bed. He watched as she lay flat on her back, stretching one leg to the side as it dangled off the edge of the bed, and the other bent with her heel resting on the mattress and her knee pointed towards the ceiling. Once she was laid out, she reached up to grab a pillow from the top of the bed and situated it under her head, arms stretched out to lay flat above her head. Ben grabbed the wand from the dresser again and approached Rey. He situated himself between her legs and brought a hand to rest firmly against her thigh. 

“Alright, sweetheart. I think it’s time I finally let this filthy little cunt cum. I’m going to turn on the wand and you have my permission to cum whenever you feel like it. You can cum as many times as you want. You know what to do if you need to stop. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Rey nodded, looking up at him. 

Ben grabbed the leg that was dangling and lifted it to wrap around his hips, pulling Rey close enough that he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her dripping cunt. He held her leg firmly around him as he switched on the wand to its lowest setting and pressed it against her center. Rey instantly whined and arched her back, her body already desperately craving the release it had previously been denied. After just a few seconds, Ben switched the wand to the next highest setting, Rey mewling beneath him. He watched as the toy vibrated against her folds and could already see her entrance clenching around nothing as her release neared. 

“Mmmmm….fuckkkk……’m close, Ben,” Rey whined out, hips trying to grind against the toy. Ben used the hand holding the toy to move it in tiny circles against her, providing her with the pressure and movement she needed to achieve her release. Within seconds, Rey was moaning beneath him. “I’m cumming…..fuck, Ben, ‘m cumminggg” she whined out, Ben continuing to watch as she clenched beneath him. As she came, he tightened his grip around the leg that he had slung around his waist. Rey didn’t know, but he knew what was coming next, and he didn’t want her going anywhere.

As her orgasm subsided, Ben kept the toy firmly pressed against her clit. In just a few seconds, the pleasure turned to the slightest tinge of pain against Rey’s clit as he continued to work against her. 

“Bennnn……” she moaned, trying to pull away from the toy unsuccessfully. “Pleaseeee….I…...I can’t” she spoke as she arched her hips. She didn’t think she could, but Ben knew what would happen if she pressed through.

“Look at me, Rey,” Ben spoke firmly, watching as Rey writhed beneath him on the bed. “Rey. Look. At. Me.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him, panting against the sensation of the toy still pressed against her. “You can. And you will. I’m keeping this here until you cum at least one more time. Maybe twice. If you really need me to stop, say yellow. Or red. Otherwise, I’m going to keep going. Understood?” Rey nodded beneath him, eyes squeezing shut as she did so. “Good girl, sweetheart. Remember, you cum whenever you want.” At the end of his statement, Ben turned the vibrator up again to the next highest setting and Rey was practically screaming beneath him. 

“Fuuuucckkkkk…….gonna….cum…..Bennn….” Rey was barely coherent as she panted out her words, and just a few seconds later, Ben watched her cunt clenching tightly as she came again from the vibrations. She mewled beneath him as he continued to press the toy against her, her hips grinding up to meet each circle against her clit. Just as her second orgasm subsided, Ben turned the wand up again to the next setting. Not quite the highest vibration, but certainly on the higher end of medium intensity. 

Rey was now sobbing beneath him, tears sliding down the side of her cheeks from the excessive stimulation. Her back stayed arched above the bed as her pants turned into pleas, escaping breathily from her mouth in a repeated chant of “I can’t…….I can’t…...I can’t…..”

“You can, sweetheart. One more for me. You can take it. I know you can. You’re doing so good Rey, so fucking gorgeous like this. I’ve got you…….” Ben spoke softly, still clutching her other leg to him and rubbing circles into her thigh with his thumb. “Come on, Rey. Let go.” 

Ben watched as she shook her head no beneath him, but as he switched the wand up higher one final time, she fell apart before him. He watched in awe as her leg tightened around his waist, pulling him in close enough that the wand was now vibrating against his erection. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her hands fisted in the sheets above her head. Ben held the wand firmly as she rode out her release again. While she started silent, she soon began to moan and whine before him again. 

“FUUUCCCKKK!” She screamed. “I’m gonna…..” She didn’t finish her sentence as she moaned again, but Ben thinks he knew what she was about to say. Or rather, he felt it. Ben looked down to see evidence of Rey’s release dripping down his bare stomach and onto the fabric of his sweats, his cock twitching against the wand as he watched another gush of liquid escape from her cunt to land against his stomach again. After she had squirted, her body went limp in his arms and he quickly switched off the wand, tossing it to the side on the bed. 

Rey lay boneless on the bed, panting as Ben quickly climbed up to lay beside her. Tears silently streamed down her face as Ben gathered her up in his arms and pulled her against his bare chest, placing soft kisses on her forehead as his hand ran up and down her back while she caught her breath. Her arms quickly wrapped around him tightly. 

“So good, sweetheart.” He murmured in her ear as he rocked her against him. “Such a good girl. So fucking hot. So good. So perfect for me. My good girl.” 

After a few minutes of staying like that, Rey’s breathing returned to normal and she brought one hand up to rest against Ben’s cheek briefly before pulling him down to meet her lips. They shared a soft kiss before pulling apart, Ben looking down at Rey with such admiration in his eyes she could hardly bear it. 

“You ok, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. Rey couldn’t speak, just nodded yes with a smile as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. “You want to keep going?” he asked. She again nodded yes. “You don’t want me to stop yet?” She looked up at him again and shook her head no. She couldn’t quite understand it, but she felt like she was floating, like she was weightless, and all she could feel was the sensation of Ben against her, soft words whispered in her ear. She was clinging to the feeling, not wanting the euphoria she felt to slide away just yet. 

Ben placed a final gentle kiss on her forehead before he readjusted their positions on the bed. He helped Rey turn so that her head now rested against the foot of the bed, pillow nestled beneath it again as she lay flat on her stomach. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he moved behind her, adjusting her body so that her knees were bent and her hips were in the air, supported only by her bent legs beneath her. He pulled his sweatpants down around his thighs, freeing his hard cock as it sprung against his stomach. He moved behind Rey and used his hands to gently massage at her ass, pressing and kneading the soft tissue displayed before him. 

After a few moments, Ben slid his hand between Rey’s legs, gathering the still dripping arousal to spread it around his length. He then grasped himself firmly in his hand and ran his tip from her clit to her entrance and then back down again. He repeated this a few times until she pressed back against him with a whine in a silent plea for more. He chuckled softly behind her at that and began to line himself up against her entrance. 

Sufficiently relaxed from her three orgasms, Rey’s cunt easily swallowed up his length as he slid in with little resistance, her tight wet heat enveloping him as he bottomed out. Rey mewled softly beneath him as he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her against him. Ben paused for a moment before he pulled almost all the way back out again and slowly slid back in. He repeated this a few times as Rey remained boneless beneath him, moaning softly with each movement in or out. After repeating this a few times, Ben began to quicken his pace, already feeling the heat pooling in his belly. As he quickened his pace, Rey began to moan more beneath him. He leaned forward and wrapped both of his arms around her front, one curling around her waist as the other came to rest around her neck. As he lifted her to rest against him, he continued to move quickly in and out of her. He used the thumb of his hand around her neck to point her view towards the mirror on the dresser.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Ben spoke in pants against her ear. “So fucking good for me. Letting me fuck you. Use you like this. Look at how fucking good you take me. How fucking good my little cunt takes in Daddy’s cock.” He pulled the hand from her waist down to spread the lips of her cunt apart so she could see how he was sliding in and out of her. He felt her flutter around him as he did so. “You’re gonna cum one more time for me, Kitten.” He spoke again and Rey whined, squirming in his grip. “Nuh-uh…” He muttered, tightening his grip around her. “You can do it. I know you can. You can be a good girl for me, huh?” 

“Mmhhmm…” Rey quietly whimpered in his grip. At her answer, Ben began to quickly circle his fingers around her clit again in the fast way that he knew drove her crazy. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder as her eyes squeezed shut, her entire body tensing up again like a coil ready to break. Ben brought his teeth up to gently pull at Rey’s earlobe, nibbling softly before he spoke again. 

“Such a beautiful girl, sweetheart. So fucking good” He grunted into her ear. Ben then used the hand around her throat to wrap around her chin, pulling her head up and guiding her view to the mirror again. Rey watched in the mirror as Ben continued to fuck into her - one hand around her chin and one circling her clit as her own hands clung to each of his arms where they rested against her. She noticed the flush in her chest, the mascara streaks down her face from the earlier tears, and the stray hairs that had escaped her buns as she writhed on the bed. 

“I want you to watch yourself,” Ben grunted in her ear, quickening his pace. “You’re gonna cum on my cock and I want you to watch yourself. See what I see. Watch how fucking gorgeous you are when you cum on my dick.” 

Between the quick circles on her clit and Ben’s quickened pace, each thrust in and out sliding just right against her gspot, it didn’t take long before Rey was falling apart against him. She moaned loudly as her eyes squeezed shut, her entire body tensing as her cunt clenched around Ben’s cock sliding in and out of her. He continued to work her through her orgasm, and just at the end of her release, he felt her squirt again, which was all he needed to push himself over the edge. He bit down gently into Rey’s shoulder as his hips stuttered, making one final thrust deep inside of her as he felt his orgasm come over him. He grunted against her, cock twitching as he emptied himself inside of her. Rey moaned in his arms as she felt each spurt of his hot spend coating the inside of her. When he finished, they remained like that for a moment, panting against each other as Ben held Rey tightly against his chest. Once he had caught his breath, he leaned forward to place Rey softly back against the pillow, resting her on her stomach again. Once she was laid down, he reached back up to the head of the bed to grab a pillow for himself. He tossed it to the foot of the bed next to Rey and then turned to his nightstand to grab the container of wet wipes and a bottle of water he had placed there earlier. 

Rey laid quietly against the pillow, smiling softly as Ben laid next to her. She took in his flushed form as he spoke before her. 

“I’m gonna wipe you off sweetheart, then you’ve got to drink some water, ok? This might be a little cold, I’m sorry.” Ben placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before running the cloth along the inside of her thighs. Rey winced slightly as the cool wipe made its way up her thighs and along her cunt, cleaning up the evidence of their releases. Once he was finished wiping Rey, Ben tossed the used wipe into the small wastebasket next to their bed before he pulled another wipe from the container for himself. He ran the wipe along his softening cock and then tossed it to the side with the other one. Once he was finished, he lifted the bottle of water and gathered Rey into his arms once again. He pulled her up to a sitting position and rested her against his chest before uncapping the bottle and holding it to her lips. He tilted it up gently as he spoke.

“Drink for me, sweetheart. Slow sips.” He rubbed circles into her shoulder as she drank slowly. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath as he pulled the bottle away but lifted her hand to pull it back towards her lips. He lifted the bottle to meet her again and she drank a little quicker this time, emptying the bottle in a few gulps. “Good girl,” he spoke against her temple. He quickly replaced the cap on the bottle and tossed it in the direction of the wastebasket. He had no clue if it made it in, but wasn’t worried about it and would pick it up later if so. “Such a good girl, Rey. You did so fucking good for me today. So proud of you, sweetheart. You’re amazing.” He continued to mutter soft praises into her ears as he held her, cradling her close to him. “I love you so much, Rey.”

Rey was still basking in the afterglow of what they had just experienced. She still couldn’t quite find it in her to speak, but all she could think was “I love you too, Ben.”. She squeezed tighter around his waist and nodded her head, hoping that was enough to get her message across to him. Rey wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Eventually, they had both slid back down onto the bed, Ben laying on his side as he held Rey tightly against him and whispered softly in her ear about how much he loved her, how perfect she was for him. Rey continued to cling to him tightly, even falling asleep for a few minutes as they lay together. After a while, Rey lifted her hand to rest against Ben’s cheek, brushing some of his hair out of his face. She placed a soft kiss on his chin and then to his lips before she spoke quietly, finally able to draw out her words. 

“Hi…” she muttered softly, looking up at him with bright eyes. 

“Hi, sweetheart. Welcome back.” He spoke with a grin. “You ok?”

“Mmhhmm. Good.” She answered quietly, nodding. “That was good.”

“Yeah?” Ben questioned. “Did you enjoy that? It wasn’t too much, was it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Nuh-uh. Perfect. You’re perfect.” She answered. Ben grinned and kissed her forehead again.

“Good.” He answered with a smile. He brushed some of her stray hair away from her face, letting his thumb brush along her cheek as his hand rested against her face. “You feeling up for a bath? Or would you rather eat and watch a movie first, sweetheart?” Rey was silent for a moment as she considered Ben’s question. 

“Snack. Bath. Then eat. Then the movie.” She answered, looking up at him. He laughed softly as he stared down at her. 

“Ok, whatever you say, sweetheart.” He answered. “I’m gonna go grab some fruit from the kitchen and run the bath. Will you be ok right here for a minute while I do that?” Rey nodded silently in answer, watching as Ben climbed off the bed and padded to the kitchen. She pulled his pillow closer against her chest and held it tightly, breathing in his scent while he was gone. She stayed like that until she heard the water running a few moments later. She opened her eyes to see Ben standing before her, sweatpants pulled off and a towel slung around his hips. He pulled her towards the edge of the bed and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom to the tub that was quickly filling with bubbles, the room enveloped in the sweet smell of honeysuckle from her favorite bubble bath. She noticed a small tray sitting on top of the closed hamper next to the tub holding strawberries and pineapples. Ben placed her gently into the steaming water before he pulled off his towel and slid in behind her. 

Once they were situated with Rey’s back pressed against Ben’s chest, she felt her body relaxing back into him from the heat in the water. She laid against Ben as he plucked bits of fruit from the tray, feeding her tiny bites as his other hand rubbed up and down her arm. After Rey had devoured most of the plate, with Ben only sneaking a few bites here and there, Ben began the next part of his planned aftercare routine. Softly, he pulled an empty cup from the floor next to the tub and started to use it to dampen Rey’s hair as she sighed contentedly before him. He washed her hair for her, his large hands gently massaging in the sweet-smelling shampoo first, then conditioner, and then he ran a large warm cloth over her entire body to clean her off. As the conditioner soaked in Rey’s hair, Ben quickly did the same for himself, using the same shampoo and body wash he had just used on Rey. Once finished, he helped Rey rinse the conditioner from her hair before he climbed out of the tub. 

After quickly drying himself off, he helped Rey up onto her feet, leading her towards the countertop in the bathroom with absolutely no resistance. Rey watched in the mirror as Ben used the towel to gently dry her off before running a comb through her hair and tying it into a low ponytail. Once he was satisfied with his work, he sat Rey down on the edge of the bed as he continued to towel at himself. Once complete, he wrapped them both in clean, fresh clothes and again carried Rey back to the living room to situate her on the couch. 

Once they were settled in, Ben began to speak softly in her ear about how wonderful this day had been so far. He continued this, holding her firmly in his arms and whispering soft praises into her ear as they watched her favorite movies, pausing occasionally so Ben could feed her more snacks or sips of water. Neither one had the energy to do anything more but lay wrapped in each other on the couch, reminiscing on the events of the day and imagining many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for sticking with this story! I hope you’ve enjoyed it so far and I hope you like the epilogue as well!


	14. Epilogue: One Year Later

The room filled with laughter as Han recounted once again the story of how he and Leia had met. Rey had heard it at least twenty times by now, but it still made her laugh just as hard each time. Growing up, she had only known her actual family for a very short time. She never knew her parents, shortly after she was born they left her with her Grandpa Ben and Grandma Satine, but the grandparents passed at a young age, leaving Rey to be shuffled between foster homes until she was old enough to make a living for herself. If someone had told her five years ago that she’d be spending this Christmas with Ben’s family - Han, Leia, Uncle Chewie, and Auntie Maz, Luke, and other friends - in a serious relationship with who she now considered the love of her life, she would’ve laughed in their face. Now, of course, her wildest dreams had become her reality. Rey never thought she’d ever say she could be thankful for their apartment being broken into, but she knew now that if that hadn’t happened, she and Ben may never have gotten together. 

After Han’s story, the room quieted down and the partygoers began to disperse - some went off to the kitchen for more desserts, some to the study with Han for more drinks - leaving Ben and Rey alone together in the living room. The two sat silently for a few minutes, basking in the warmth from the fireplace as they cuddled together on the couch, admiring Leia’s large and beautifully decorated tree. 

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Ben asked, softly pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead. She grinned up at him before answering. 

“You. Us.” She stated. “Just thinking about how different everything has become over this past year. How much I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Ben murmured back, his lips still pressed against her forehead. He pulled away before speaking again. “C’mere, wanna show you something.” Ben stood from the couch and held his hand out for Rey, pulling her up towards him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the Christmas tree. Ben stood beside the tree, searching silently for a moment until he found what he was looking for. 

“This,” he pointed to a small wooden ornament. “Belonged to my Nana Padme.” 

“It’s beautiful, Ben,” Rey spoke softly, reaching a hand out to tilt the wooden piece from side to side as she admired it. 

“She met my Grandpa Ani when they were both young, and he made this for her just after they met for the first time. He carved it himself and made it into a necklace for her to wear. Grandpa Ani always said he knew that the first day they met that Nana Padme was the one. He always called her his angel.” Ben spoke softly, a hint of sadness in his voice as he remembered his late grandparents.

“They sound lovely, Ben. I wish I could’ve met them.” Rey wrapped her arms tightly around Ben’s waist as she spoke. He chuckled softly as he looked back down at her. 

“Oh, they would’ve loved you. I’m sure of it.” He continued. “Years after they had met, Nana and Grandpa were brought together again during the war - she was in politics and he was one of the people sent to help protect her in the capitol. They bonded with each other and fell in love, but at that time, the soldiers weren’t allowed to marry until they were discharged from the service. Nana and Grandpa didn’t care though, and they couldn’t stand the thought of not being married any longer. So they snuck off to Nana’s childhood home in Naboo and secretly married. Of course, Nana couldn’t wear her ring on her finger like most brides, so they had to come up with a different solution. Grandpa took the necklace that he had given her so many years ago and carved a small hidden compartment in the back of it.” As he spoke, Ben reached up to pull the piece off of the tree and flipped it over to reveal the small latched spot on the back. He pulled his other arm from Rey’s shoulder and turned to face her before he continued. 

“This way, Nana was still able to wear her ring every day. They kept their love a secret as long as they could, but the secret was out when she became pregnant with Leia and Luke. Once they had children, the love they had for each other became even stronger. It convinced Grandpa to pull out of some shady business dealings he had almost gotten involved in, and they loved each other until the day they both died. Grandpa went first, and Nana followed after, but not before she passed this down to me. She told me that Grandpa Ani would’ve wanted me to have it, to give to my own angel someday.” 

At this statement, Ben took a step back from Rey and knelt onto one knee. He pulled back the small compartment to reveal a small but sparkling diamond ring. Rey’s hands quickly came up to cover her face, tears already forming in her eyes when Ben continued to speak. He brought one hand up to rest at her hip and squeezed gently.

“Rey.” He started, looking up at her with tears in his own eyes. “I’ve known I loved you since the moment I met you. It took the possibility of me almost losing you to finally realize it, and I can’t imagine spending another second without you by my side. You’re my own Angel, Rey. I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Ben finished with a sniffle. 

Rey could hardly answer, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at Ben. She excitedly shook her head yes as she held out a hand to him, finally finding her voice to answer him.

“Of course, Ben. Of course, I’ll marry you!” She said with a huge grin.

Ben slid the ring onto her finger with shaky hands before standing back up and pulling her in for a tender kiss. The two remained locked in their embrace for a few moments, kissing softly in the light of the tree until they heard soft applause from behind them. Startled, they both turned around to see all of the guests peeking around the doorframe from the kitchen, quietly watching the couple before them. Rey looked back at Ben and they both laughed before she turned back to everyone and held up her hand, the ring glistening in the firelight.

“Well, guess the secret is out!” She exclaimed with a laugh. “We’re engaged!”

Everyone flooded the room at her announcement and they were quickly lost in a flurry of hugs and congratulations mixed in with admirations of her ring. After everyone had fawned over the newly engaged couple and things had calmed down again, Rey and Ben found their way back to each other. They snuggled close on the couch again as they had been before, Ben’s chin resting on top of Rey’s head as she held her hand out to admire the ring he had given her. Ben slid his hand out to wrap around Rey’s palm, bringing the back of her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss just below where the ring rested on her finger. 

“Mine.” He whispered.

“Yours.” Rey softly replied. “Forever and Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said it a hundred times already, but if you’ve made it this far, THANK YOU! 
> 
> When I signed up for this challenge a few months ago, I was just planning on a smutty little story, but when I started writing, the words took over and the story continued to grow. I’m sure that this story isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but that’s OK - I’m proud of myself for writing it and sharing it with the world. This is my first fic to ever go above 10k words as well as more than a couple of chapters. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed reading this, please comment and let me know! I love seeing how people react and enjoy the story. 
> 
> If you want to read more like this, check out my other Reylo works as well! 
> 
> One last time, thank you - from the bottom of my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story! As always, kudos and comments give me the much needed happy brain chemicals and I love reading what y'all think about the stories! 
> 
> If you enjoy my ramblings, feel free to find me on Twitter @kylorella and come cry with me about Ben Solo :)


End file.
